El Fin es sólo el Comienzo
by Amy Rivaille
Summary: Todo ha terminado. Yhwach ha caído. Al fin todos son libres / Bleach Final Alternativo. IR.
1. El Fin es Sólo el Comienzo

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Bleach es de Tite Kubo._

* * *

 **~ I ~ El Fin es Sólo el Comienzo ~**

Con la estocada final de Ichigo, Yhwach había sido derrotado. Al fin la batalla había terminado.

Pero quienes estaban allí presenciaron lo que parecía imposible. Un destello negro los cegó por un segundo.

Antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la extraña luz, Uryuu, Renji y el moribundo Aizen escucharon el grito desgarrador de Ichigo, el chillido metálico de su zampakuto cayendo y posteriormente, el ruido sordo del cuerpo del shinigami aterrizando bruscamente en el suelo.

─ ¡KUROSAKI! ─ gritó Ishida, corriendo a ciegas hacia su amigo.

Cuando lo encontró, Ichigo tenía una gran herida en el centro de su pecho. Renji corrió al encuentro de los dos muchachos solo para ver a Ichigo sufriendo en agonía.

Entonces Rukia, Isshin, Ryuken e Inoue terminaban de atravesar el portal que Yhwach había abierto, justo un segundo antes de que desapareciera.

Isshin sintió un escalofrío al ver que su hijo yacía inconsciente en el piso. Corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado, y luego de mirarle un segundo descubrió inmediatamente qué había sucedido gracias a su experienia: el alma de Ywach acumuló un poco de su poder y se aferró al primer vivo que encontró. Ahora Ichigo era una prisión eterna, el lugar donde aquél oscuro ser residiría por siempre.

Orihime curó a duras penas las heridas superficiales de Ichigo, pero ya que ella también estaba herida no pudo hacer demasiado. Ishida, Isshin, Ryuken, Renji y Rukia se reunieron alrededor del pelinaranja. Sin hablar y mirando el cuerpo que yacía frente a ellos, esperaron pacientemente a que sucediera lo peor.

Rukia estiró su brazo y tomó la mano de Ichigo.

─No puedes rendirte ahora, Ichigo. ¡Pelea! Ya ganaste la guerra, una pequeña batalla no es gran cosa para tí.

Esas palabras calaron en el interior de Ichigo, que en su letargo aún podía escuchar a sus seres queridos.

La moral de todos se levantó cuando el aura tensa que desprendía Ichigo se suavizó abruptamente. Él juntó todas sus fuerzas para apretar la mano de Rukia y hacerle saber que seguía allí, sólo debían darle tiempo.

─Apretó mi mano, sigue aquí─ dijo Rukia, feliz y decidida mientras soltaba la mano de Ichigo.

─Vamos a llevarlo al campamento de heridos─ dijo Renji mientras tomaba a su amigo en su espalda y salía de allí utilizando el shunpo.

Al llegar al 4to escuadrón, descubrieron que la situación era de locos, habían demasiados heridos como para pedir atención inmediata.

Una chica que corría con vendas para los heridos los vio e identificó al pelinaranja.

─La teniente Kotetsu está esperando a Ichigo Kurosaki en el 12avo escuadrón.─ informó, así que Renji emprendió el rumbo hacia allí sin dejar que la chica dejara de hablar.

En el 12avo escuadrón había una legión de hombres listos para atender a Ichigo.

Luego de pasar varios días inconsciente en el 12avo escuadrón para ser curado artificialmente y ser estudiado por Mayuri Kurotsuchi y Kisuke Urahara, éstos llegaron a una conclusión.

Ichigo viviría por el resto de la eternidad como la tumba de Yhwach. Él era la única persona en toda la Sociedad de Almas capaz de detenerlo, su poderosa alma suprimiría el alma de Yhwach hasta que, eventualmente, se extinguiese.

En ese momento, Rukia había tomado la guardia nocturna para cuidar de Ichigo, por lo que todo estaba muy tranquilo cuando el pelinaranja abrió al fin sus ojos.

─Rukia...─ murmuró el chico apenas vio a la teniente

Leyendo sus pensamientos, utilizó la botella con agua que había llevado para pasar la noche para darle un poco de agua a Ichigo.

─Lo lograste Ichigo, venciste a Yhwach.─ dijo ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

─Al parecer fue él quien me venció a mí─ murmuró Ichigo, esbozando una sonrisa

─Debería enojarme, pero tienes razón─ contestó Rukia, sonriendo

─ ¿Qué me pasó? ─ Preguntó el pelinaranja.

En efecto, lo último que recordaba era haber acabado con Yhwach.

─El alma de Yhwach se aferró a ti─ contestó la pequeña shinigami, con franqueza ─Ahora es parte de tu alma, Ichigo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos largos instantes.

─Ya veo. No entiendo, pero ya veo─ susurró el muchacho

Y se llevó un golpe en la cabeza.

─Iré a buscar a Urahara, quédate ahí─ dijo la teniente mientras se ponía de pie

─No es como si me pudiera mover, de todas formas.

Rukia rió.

* * *

 _Han pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que publiqué algo en esta plataforma. Probablemente he perdido seguidores._

 _Pero me alegra volver._

 _Me encanta Bleach, y decidí hacer final alternativo para sentirme mejor con el final real, espero que les guste n.n_

 _¡Beban su leche con chocolate queridos!_

 _Amy fuera~ ¡BANKAI!_


	2. Raíces

**~ II ~ Raíces ~**

Tres días habían pasado desde el triunfo de Ichigo. La Sociedad de Almas comenzaba a restaurarse lentamente.

Ichigo e Isshin estaban sentados afuera del cuartel del 12avo. El padre le estaba explicando al hijo lo que había pasado con el alma de Yhwach.

─Entonces está dentro de mí ahora─ concluyó Ichigo, tocando el parche que cubría la herida en su pecho.

─Si─ espetó Isshin, quién se había ofrecido para explicarle al shinigami sustituto el destino que le deparaba ─Y deberás quedarte aquí hasta que puedas controlarlo. No podemos arriesgar a los vivos.

Ichigo pensó durante unos minutos.

─Tienes razón─ solo dijo eso. No era como que le disgustara la idea de quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas, de todas formas.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, sentados uno junto al otro. Ambos se sentían tranquilos, por primera vez los secretos que mantenían empezaban a disiparse.

─Ichigo─ llamó Isshin. Su hijo lo miró ─Mi nombre es Isshin Shiba.

El pelinaranja quedó perplejo.

No estaba seguro, pero cuando su padre le había contado acerca del pasado, también le había dicho que ese era su nombre. Recordaba ese apellido. Rukia se lo había mencionado también.

Ese era el apellido de Kaien. Kaien Shiba.

─Yo era el líder de la segunda rama del clan, antes de ir al mundo humano a vivir con tu madre. También era el Capitán del 10mo escuadrón, pero eso ya te lo conté antes─ agregó, dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo

─ ¿Por qué me dices esto? ─ Preguntó el chico luego de un silencio que pareció una eternidad

─Vas a vivir aquí ahora─ aclaró Isshin ─Y me gustaría pedirte que tomes mi apellido y hagas glorioso al Clan Shiba una vez más.

─ ¿Puedo pensarlo? ─ respondió el chico

─Claro que puedes, hijo.

Para Ichigo era muy extraño que su padre le dijera hijo. Sin embargo, nunca antes había sentido esa cercanía con él, se sentía reconfortante.

─ ¿Ganju y Kukkaku son mis...? ─ Preguntó Ichigo luego de un largo rato de pensar.

─Son tus primos, su padre era mi hermano mayor.

Darle gloria a la familia Shiba una vez más. Parecía difícil, pero algo bueno para hacer mientras viviera en la Sociedad de Almas. Ichigo no planeaba entrar al Gotei 13, al menos no hasta dentro de varios años. Restaurar la gloria de la familia parecía un gran plan.

Ichigo estaba a punto de contestarle a Isshin, cuando sintió unos gritos familiares venir desde dentro del cuartel.

─ ¡Suéltame, maldito saco de felpa! ─ Gritó Rukia

─ ¡TE EXTRAÑÉ TANTO, NEE-CHAN! ─ La inconfundible voz de Kon hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda la espina dorsal de Ichigo.

Entonces, un destello amarillo salió disparado de la puerta del cuartel, y no le dio tiempo a Ichigo para reaccionar porque fue a dar justo en su cara.

Ichigo tenía a Kon en su cara en ese momento.

─ ¡ICHIGO! ─ gritó el peluche al reconocer a su amigo.

Inesperadamente, Kon se abrazó a Ichigo y empezó a llorar balbuceando cosas como "creí que estabas muerto". Ichigo le correspondió el abrazo, porque, bueno, ¿qué más podía hacer?

─ ¡Kon! ¡Te voy a... Isshin-dono, no pensé que estaría aquí ─ Rukia se puso firme e hizo el característico saludo militar del Gotei 13

Ichigo se quedó pensando un segundo. Si su padre había dejado la Sociedad de Almas hace veinte años, y Rukia se había convertido en noble hace cuarenta, quería decir que...

Ichigo se quitó a Kon de encima y lo dejó a su lado.

─ ¿Siempre conociste a mi padre? ─ Preguntó enojado.

Rukia evitó mirar a Ichigo a la cara.

─Bueno... Sí.─ contestó relajando su postura y rascando su cabeza.

─Nos conocimos en su ceremonia de presentación cuando Byakuya la adoptó─ explicó Isshin ─Debería ir a molestar a Byakuya mientras estoy aquí...─ pensó en voz alta.

Ichigo miró a Rukia.

─ ¿Por qué no me sorprende todo esto? ─ dijo el pelinaranja tras un suspiro.

4 días después, Isshin, Ryuken, Inoue, Sado e Ishida volvían a Karakura. Ichigo y Rukia estaban allí para despedirlos.

─Cuidate mucho, Kurosaki-kun. También tú, Kuchiki-san─ dijo Orihime, tomando una mano de Ichigo y una de Rukia en un gesto completamente amigable.

─Gracias por todo, Inoue─ contestó el pelinaranja, apretando la mano de su amiga, al igual que Rukia. Pronto las soltaron y Orihime caminó hasta quedar junto a Sado.

Sado se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras daba la vuelta para atravesar el portal por el cual llegaría al mundo de los vivos.

─Nos vemos, Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san─ dijo Uryuu para luego seguir a sus amigos.

Ryuken sólo dio la vuelta y caminó detrás de su hijo.

─Ichigo─ dijo Isshin ─Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Algo en el pecho de Ichigo le hizo sentir bien.

─No digas eso, es raro─ contestó el chico, sonrojado

─Cuida de él, Kuchiki─ le dijo a Rukia

─Creo que puede cuidarse solo─ contestó la ojivioleta, sonriendo burlescamente.

Isshin se despidió con su mano y antes de entrar al portal, volteó su cabeza.

─Tus hermanas van a extrañarte Ichigo, ven a verlas de vez en cuando.

Ichigo sonrió.

─Claro que iré.

* * *

 _Espero que les guste este capítulo._

 _Quizás alguno de ustedes ya haya leído este fanfic en wattpad, pero no se preocupen, es mío, solo lo estoy cambiando de plataforma :3_

 _Espero que les guste._

 _Las reviews también son bienvenidas3_

 _Beban su leche chicos!_

 _Amy fuera~ ¡BANKAI!_


	3. Propuesta

**~ III ~ Propuesta ~**

Ichigo se había quedado en la casa de Kukkaku y Ganju. Ambos se sorprendieron muchísimo al saber que el shinigami era su primo, pero de todas maneras lo aceptaron en su hogar.

Ichigo vestía ropas parecidas a las de Ganju, que con el tiempo se había vuelto su vestimenta habitual.

Aquél día, Kukkaku le había ordenado ir a limpiar la entrada de la casa. Estaba barriendo cuando sintió un reiatsu familiar, así que se detuvo y tomó la escoba con su mano derecha.

─Ichigo─ dijo Rukia, que apareció delante de él gracias al shunpo

─Hola, Rukia─ saludó el muchacho, mirando a su compañera

─ ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ─ Preguntó la chica, acercándose a Ichigo

─Si, he estado entrenando un poco y ya no me duele─ contestó, señalando su pecho.

─Me alegra saberlo─ contestó Rukia honestamente ─Te traigo un mensaje del Capitán Comandante.

Rukia le entregó un pergamino amarrado con un lazo azul.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ Preguntó el chico

─ ¿Qué se yo? Solo venía a entregarlo─ Rukia cruzó sus brazos y miró a Ichigo con cara burlona.

Habían pasado tres meses desde la caída de Ywhach, ¿por qué lo llamarían ahora?

Ichigo abrió el pergamino y se dispuso a leer. Luego notó que Rukia estaba intentando mirar el mensaje sin que él se diera cuenta, así que puso el pergamino más abajo. Entrometida.

 _Ichigo Shiba:_

 _Se solicita su presencia inmediata en el cuartel general del 1er escuadrón._

 _Esta notificación es de carácter urgente._

 _Syunsui Kyoraku_  
 _Comandante General_  
 _Gotei 13_

─Quiere que vaya a verlo.

─ ¿Vas a ir?

Ganju había aparecido al percatarse de que el shinigami no estaba limpiando. Escuchó parte de la conversación sin querer.

─Tiene que ir, las órdenes del Comandante son absolutas─ dijo Rukia, sintiéndose insultada por la insolencia de Ganju.

─Déjalo que vaya, Ganju─ Kukkaku estuvo todo el tiempo espiando

Ganju hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Ichigo hizo un par de pruebas para ver si podía usar shunpo. No le dolía la gigantesca herida de su pecho y se sentía como si fuera el shunpo de siempre.

En la puerta del 1er escuadrón le estaban esperando Kon y Urahara, quienes se habían quedado en el 12avo escuadrón para ayudar al Capitán Kurotsuchi a desarrollar todo tipo de mecanismos de defensa para el Seireitei.

Hablaron sólo para saludarse y Urahara abrió la puerta para que Ichigo entrara.

─Nosotros ya vamos de salida, nos quedamos para saludarte, idiota─ dijo Kon cuando Ichigo los miró para preguntar por qué no entraban con él.

El gigantesco vestíbulo que lo separaba de Kyoraku le parecía muy bonito, tenía una vista genial hacia todo el Seireitei y la decoración era muy impresionante.

─Ichigo Kurosaki─ dijo Kyoraku en cuanto vio a Ichigo ─Oh, cierto, es Ichigo Shiba ahora. Pasa, ven a conversar un rato.

Ichigo apresuró el paso hasta llegar junto al Comandante. Era curioso que estuviese solo.

─Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, así que vayamos al grano.─ Kyoraku se sirvió una copa de sake ─Sé que tu padre te encargó devolver a la familia Shiba a la nobleza

Ichigo levantó una ceja.

─Si, señor.

─Es un gran avance que hayas adoptado el apellido, de a poco comienzan a respetar a los Shiba porque tú eres uno de ellos, porque, vamos...─ se acabó el sake de un sorbo ─ ¿quién no respetaría a la persona que acabó con la peor amenaza que ha visto la Sociedad de Almas?

─ ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

Kyoraku se sirvió otra copa.

─Me gusta tu actitud─ Syunsui miró a Ichigo a la cara ─Quiero que seas parte del Gotei 13, Ichigo.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y levantó ambas cejas.

─Pero para eso deberás entrar a la Academia Shino.

La Academia Shino había sido fundada por el Comandante Yamamoto muchísimos años atrás. Allí, se entrenaban a las almas poderosas para convertirlas en shinigamis.

─ ¿Por qué debería entrar a la Academia? ─ inquirió Ichigo ─Ya soy un shinigami, después de todo.

Kyoraku se sirvió otra copa de sake.

─Planeo hacerte teniente en el futuro, Ichigo, y para eso necesito que hayas salido de la academia.

Ichigo, sorprendido, miró al Comandante a la cara. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de allí, sin decir una palabra.

─ ¡La prueba de ingreso es en tres días! ─ Gritó Kyoraku justo un segundo antes de que Ichigo abriera la puerta para salir de allí.

Utilizando shunpo, Ichigo llegó al cuartel del 6to escuadrón. Abrió la puerta y todos los miembros se le quedaron mirando.

─ ¿Dónde está Renji?

Los pobres shinigamis se asustaron al ver a Ichigo Shiba en la puerta, llamando al teniente. Entonces, el fuerte reiatsu del Capitán Kuchiki se hizo presente y todos los subordinados del 6to escuadrón se arrodillaron para mostrar su respeto hacia el noble.

Byakuya salió de su oficina con su siempre serio desplante.

─Ichigo Shiba, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ─ Ichigo identificó el particular saludo de Byakuya como uno amigable

─Hola, Byakuya─ saludó el chico con su mano. Todos los miembros del escuadrón sudaron frío ante la insolencia de Ichigo ─ ¿Está Renji?

Byakuya se relajó.

─Está en el campo de entrenamiento, pasa a buscarlo.

Byakuya volvió a entrar a su oficina

Ichigo bordeó el edificio por fuera y rápidamente llegó a donde Renji, que estaba fabricando muebles nuevos junto con algunos otros shinigamis.

El shinigami sustituto tomó un martillo de una mesa de trabajo que estaba cerca y se dispuso a ayudar a Renji a terminar la gigantesca estantería que estaba construyendo.

─Hola, Ichigo─ saludó el pelirrojo cuando vio a su amigo ─ ¿Qué te dijo el Comandante?

─ ¿Cómo sabes que vengo de ver a Kyoraku? ─ Preguntó Ichigo

─Estaba con Rukia cuando le pidieron que te llevara el mensaje─ contestó Renji

─Bien. Dijo me quiere en el Gotei 13, pero que para eso tengo que entrar a la Academia Shino.

─Eso es una gran noticia, Ichigo. Deberías entrar a la Academia.

─No lo sé, Renji. Son seis años, ¿no?

─Puedes tardar menos si eres talentoso, en tu caso querrán graduarte antes de cumplir un año.

Ichigo lo pensó un momento. Tampoco parecía una mala idea ir a la Academia, podía ganarse el respeto de la gente desde allí. Entrar al Gotei 13 tan pronto no era lo que Ichigo buscaba en un principio, pero esa parte del plan podía estar sujeta a cambios.

─Si lo dices así... Lo pensaré.─ contestó Ichigo. Renji sonrió.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo chicos :3 se agradecen sus reviews!_

 _Nos vemos pronto :)_

 _Amy fuera~! ¡BANKAI!_


	4. Almuerzo

**~ IV ~ Almuerzo ~**

Ichigo destruyó una pared de la academia al no saber controlar su nuevo poder. Se le daban muy bien las artes kido.

Justo entonces, su profesora lo regañó.

─ ¡SHIBA-KUN! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Los compañeros de Ichigo (en su mayoría niños) se reiron mucho de él. Si bien lo habían adoptado como un modelo a seguir, no dejaba de ser divertido que al menos uns vez al día lo corrieran de la clase.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza y salió del aula con los ojos cerrados.

─ ¡Ichigo! ─ Llamó una voz conocida, femenina. Abrió los ojos para ver a su interlocutora.

Era Rukia Kuchiki en persona.

─Rukia...─ dijo el muchacho, sorprendido, mirando a la teniente. Ella traía un bolsito de bento en las manos.

─Terminé mi trabajo antes, así que pensé que podríamos almorzar juntos─ comentó ella, sonriendo ─Traje uno para tí también.

A Rukia no parecía importarle demasiado que Ichigo estuviera fuera de clase.

Ambos se dirigieron al patio en el que los estudiantes de la academia podían pasar sus ratos libres. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban allí y Rukia le entregó el bento a Ichigo.

Él lo desenvolvió con cuidado, porque notó que estaba perfectamente bien arreglado y no quería hacer sentir mal a Rukia abriéndolo a lo bestia.

Cuando quitó la tapa, vio camarones fritos, mucha verdura y un poco de arroz cuidadosamente colocado en forma de Chappy, con algunas zanahorias cortadas haciendo de su cabello.

A Ichigo le pareció un muy tierno detalle y sonrió.

Rukia se sonrojó.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ Preguntó sonriente el muchacho

─Ehh... ¡El mío es de Rukia! ─ Rukia levantó un poquito su caja de bento e Ichigo notó que el bento de su compañera estaba exactamente igual que el suyo, pero que en lugar de zanahorias tenía algas nori que imitaban el cabello de Rukia.

─Quisiera tener mi teléfono para tomarles una foto...─ comentó Ichigo mirando su bento.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Preguntó la pelinegra, esperando burlas por parte de Ichigo.

─Porque están geniales, Rukia─ el pelinaranja miró a su amiga a los ojos y ésta se sonrojó aún más.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Ichigo nunca le había dicho un cumplido así a Rukia. Probablemente nunca le había dicho un cumplido.

─Me alegra que te guste─ Rukia cruzó sus brazos y puso cara de sabelotodo ─Y ya les tomé fotos, así que puedes comer sin culpa.

Ichigo tomó los palillos que Rukia le entregó cuando se percató de que sus compañeros ya habían salido de la clase. Un pequeño grupo se acercó a ellos, debido a que tenían una teniente allí mismo.

─ ¡Teniente Kuchiki! ─ Saludaron los niños, emulando el saludo del Gotei 13

─Descansen─ ordenó Rukia, pero eso no sonó como una orden. A Rukia le gustaban bastante los niños.

─ ¿Qué hace aquí? ─ Preguntó la única niña del grupo, una chica rubia llamada Kaori

─Vine a almorzar con Ichigo─ contestó ella, amablemente

─ ¿Con Shiba-san? ─ Preguntó Kaori, como queriendo decir "¿y con este?"

─Si, conmigo─ contestó Ichigo ─ ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Estaba intentando ser rudo pero con los niños no le resultaba.

De hecho, Kaori rió.

─ ¿Estás saliendo con la Teniente Kuchiki, Shiba-san?

A Ichigo se le cayeron los palillos que aún mantenía en sus manos. Rukia se puso pálida y por alguna razón, quienes estaban en aquél patio se quedaron en silencio, incluso la profesora de Ichigo.

─ _¡NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO! ─_ gritaron ambos, prácticamente desesperados.

Aunque claramente parecía lo contrario.

Y prácticamente era lo contrario, sólo que jamás se habían puesto a pensar en eso. Cada vez que las cosas estaban tranquilas llegaba algún loco tratando de destruir el mundo así que nunca les dio el tiempo como para pensar en salir.

De todas formas, Rukia vivió mucho tiempo en casa de Ichigo. Hubieron un par tocaciones involuntarias de diversa índole.

Las caras de ambos se pusieron muy rojas.

─Bueno, iremos a almorzar─ dijo Kaori, sonriendo macabramente ─ ¡Buen provecho!

Esa niña era siniestra.

Ichigo y Rukia almorzaron en un silencio sepulcral. Ninguno de los dos quería mencionar algo y tampoco querían recordar el pasado.

* * *

 _Hola beibis, llegó por quién lloraban (?)_

 _YO SÉ QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES MUUUUY CORTO, pero cuando lo terminé de escribir dije "mmm, creo que es suficiente"_

 _Espero que les guste mucho :3 a partir de este capítulo, ya no es tanto sobre la Sociedad de Almas, aquí ya empiezo a camuflar el IchiRuki de a poquito :)_

 _(SPOILER!: En el capitulo 7 pasarán muchas cosas jeje)_

 _En fin, nos leemos, corazones, musho amor para ustedes :*_

 _Amy Fuera~! ¡BANKAI!_


	5. Shinigami

**~ V ~ Shinigami ~**

Ichigo tardó solo seis meses en completar sus estudios de lo único que no sabía hacer: las artes kido.

Por ende, se estaba graduando.

Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, Kukkaku y Ganju estaban allí presentes, en la oficina del Capitán Comandante Kyoraku, donde le entregarían a Ichigo su "primer" shihakusho.

─Gracias, Kyoraku─ dijo Ichigo mientras recibía su traje.

─ ¡No seas insolente con el Comandante, Ichigo! ─ Gritó Rukia, bastante enfadada. Renji tuvo que afirmarla por los hombros para que no fuera a golpearlo.

─Rukia, demuestra tus modales─ murmuró Byakuya, que estaba bastante harto de la ceremonia. ¿Para qué necesitaba una ceremonia? Era Ichigo, el tipo podría ser un capitán si así lo quisiera el Comandante. La situación estaba de más para él y sólo quería salir de ahí.

Kukkaku rió por lo bajo al notar los pensamientos de Byakuya, después de todo ella se sentía igual. Sólo quería salir de allí.

─A partir de ahora serás un miembro del 6to escuadrón y estarás bajo la supervisión del teniente Abarai y el Capitán Kuchiki.

La ceremonia fue muy corta porque, bueno, Ichigo era el único graduado.

─Creo que es un buen momento para decirte que no era necesario que fueras a la academia─ confesó Kyoraku.

Ichigo se enfadó mucho. Pero mantuvo la calma. Eso se lo había enseñado su profesora.

Luego de ir a colocarse el traje, Ichigo se volvió finalmente un shinigami de manera oficial.

Al salir del cuartel del primer escuadrón, Renji y Ganju tomaron a Ichigo por la espalda y le cubrieron los ojos.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Suéltenme idiotas!

Pasó cerca de un minuto y le dejaron ver.

Su profesora de la academia estaba allí y tenía a todos sus compañeritos en fila. Todos hicieron el saludo del Gotei 13 para mostrarle sus respetos al nuevo shinigami.

─ ¡Felicidades por entrar al Gotei 13, Shiba-san! ─ Gritaron todos los alumnos y la profesora. Un coro muy adorable.

─Gracias, muchachos─ dijo Ichigo, acercándose a ellos ─Espero verlos aquí pronto.

Kyoraku salió al notar que había mucho ruido afuera.

─Oh, vaya─ dijo el Comandante ─Es la primera vez que veo algo como esto.

Los compañeros de Ichigo se quedaron helados.

─Hola, Syunsui─ saludó la profesora. Ichigo sabía que era vieja, pero no pensó que lo suficiente como para hablar así con el Comandante

─Nagisa-chan, hace mil años que no te veía─ respondió Kyoraku. Ichigo quiso pensar que no era cierto.

Los alumnos de la academia miraban maravillados a todos los presentes. Muchos de ellos ubicaban a Kukkaku y Ganju por los hermosos fuegos artificiales que habían en cada año nuevo. Ya conocían a Rukia y a Renji, que solían ir a ver a Ichigo a la Academia bastante seguido. Pero Byakuya para ellos era algo nuevo, así como Kyoraku.

─Espero poder convertirlos pronto en shinigamis, chicos─ dijo Kyoraku, dirigiéndose a los niños, para luego despedirse de los demás y entrar al cuartel.

Todos escucharon a Nanao gritándole a Kyoraku por escaparse del trabajo.

* * *

─Byakuya─ dijo Ichigo llegaron al cuartel del 6to escuadrón. Él veía la espalda de Kuchiki y se dio cuenta de que era un hombre bastante musculoso

─Capitán Kuchiki─ le corrigió Renji

─Ichigo─ contestó Byakuya, volteando para mirar a su nuevo subordinado.

─Quería saber si podría ir mañana al mundo humano a visitar a mi familia.

─ ¿Cuál sería la razón? ─ Preguntó el Capitán

─Mis hermanas estarán de cumpleaños.

─Entonces sí, llenaré el papeleo.

─Gracias Bya... Capitán.─ dijo Ichigo, y Renji le indicó que hiciera una reverencia.

Ichigo hizo una reverencia y Byakuya caminó en solitario hacia el cuartel.

─Ichigo─ llamó Renji. No tenían nada que hacer porque el horario de trabajo ya había terminado ─A mi me puedes seguir tratando como me tratas siempre, pero debes mostrarle más respeto al Capitán.

A Ichigo le pareció lógico.

─Si, lo sé─ contestó ─Es que para mí siempre ha sido el hermano de Rukia─ suspiró ─Claro que ahora es mi jefe.

Renji rió.

─Él pidió ser tu jefe, ¿sabías?

Ichigo se quedó perplejo.

─Ve a ver a Rukia, ya debe estar en su casa─ sugirió el teniente

─ ¿Por qué debería ir a ver a Rukia? ─ contestó Ichigo, sonrojado

─Porque te gusta, no intentes negarlo─ Renji le golpeó amistosamente el hombro

─A ti también te gusta.

─No lo estás negando, Shiba-kun

─Tú tampoco.

─Rukia es como mi hermana, idiota. Jamás pasará algo entre nosotros─ dijo el pelirrojo con pesadez

─Te gustaría que pasara algo─ dijo Ichigo

No podían, ninguno de los dos. Eran amigos, y si les gustaba a los dos, entonces ninguno de los dos podía tenerla.

─No, de todas formas no funcionaría─ admitió el teniente

─ ¿Y por eso si yo tuviera algo con ella debería funcionar?

─La diferencia es que ella siente lo mismo por ti─ dijo Renji

Ichigo no se esperaba eso.

─Tú qué sabes─ dijo Ichigo, fastidiado

─Me cuenta cosas, Ichigo, soy su mejor amigo.

Eso tenía sentido.

─De todas formas, Bya... El Capitán Kuchiki jamás lo permitiría─ dijo Ichigo mientras que empezaba a fruncir el seño.

─Quizás sí, eres un Shiba. Tu familia ya es mucho más respetada ahora.

─Me gustaría salir con ella, Renji─ confesó el pelinaranja. De todas formas ya todos sabían sus sentimientos por Rukia ─Pero nunca he salido con alguien, no sé qué hacer.

─Solo sigue siendo como eres y pasará algo.

─Como si quisiera esperar toda la vida

─Eres inmortal ahora, ¿sabías?

─Eso me hace sentir mejor, gracias─ contestó Ichigo con sarcasmo.

─Ve a verla antes de que se te haga tarde

─Quiero que te quede claro que sólo voy para invitarla al cumpleaños de mis hermanas.

─Claro que sí, campeón.

Ichigo se fue del lugar usando shunpo. Llegó a la mansión Kuchiki junto con el atardecer.

Le preguntó a uno de los guardias por Rukia. El guardia envió a un sirviente a decirle que la estaban buscando, que pronto volvió con la orden de que dejaran pasar a Shiba.

Se tardó un par de minutos en encontrarla. Ella vestía un yukata morado oscuro y estaba descalza y sentada en el césped del jardín trasero, jugando con un pequeño gatito negro que estaba dando vueltas por allí.

─Hola─ dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

─Hola─ saludó Rukia ─Nii-sama me dejó adoptarlo, ¿me ayudas a ponerle un nombre? ─ Preguntó la shinigami, refiriéndose al gatito

─Nunca he tenido una mascota, no sé colocarles nombre─ confesó Ichigo

─Yo tampoco he tenido una─ dijo Rukia, mirando a Ichigo.

Entonces, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que Rukia no llevaba maquillaje. También se dio cuenta de que Rukia usaba maquillaje durante el día. No podía creer que era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de algo tan simple.

─Kuro─ sugirió Ichigo, por el color del gatito

─Misifú─ dijo Rukia

Ambos sabían que esos eran nombres terribles.

─Getsuga tensho─ dijo Rukia después de pensarlo un rato.

─Zangetsu─ continuó Ichigo

─Shihakusho─ dijo Rukia

Ambos se quedaron pensando unos instantes.

─ ¡Shinigami! ─ Exclamaron ambos, mirándose. Soltaron algunas carcajadas, Shinigami también era un nombre terrible, pero al menos le quedaba bien al gatito.

Shinigami sería su nombre.

─Están haciendo mucho ruido─ dijo Byakuya, que acababa de llegar.

Ichigo se puso de pie he hizo el saludo del Gotei 13 a su Capitán. Rukia miró maravillada, eso era algo que jamás habría sucedido antes.

Byakuya le hizo un gesto con la mano a Ichigo para que se relajara y se acercó a ellos. El Capitán se sentó frente a Rukia. Ichigo también se sentó junto a su compañera.

Shinigami se acercó a Byakuya y éste le empezó a hacer cariño.

─ ¿Ya le pusiste nombre, Rukia? ─ Preguntó el lider Kuchiki a su hermana

─Se llamará Shinigami─ informó la teniente

Byakuya rió.

Ichigo se asustó, ¿Byakuya siquiera tenía la capacidad fisiológica de reír?

─Hola, Shinigami─ saludó al gatito, acariciando su cabeza. Luego, se puso de pie ─Por cierto, el Comandante aprobó sus permisos para ir al mundo humano. Pueden partir mañana en la mañana y volver en la noche.

Ichigo notó que Byakuya dijo "sus permisos" en lugar de "tu permiso"

─Los dejaré solos. Compórtense.

Byakuya no tardó en desaparecer entre los pasillos de su casa.

─Lo recordaste─ dijo Ichigo, mirando a Rukia

─Claro que sí, no seas bobo─ contestó la ojivioleta con el seño fruncido ─ ¿cómo iba a olvidar el cumpleaños de las gemelas?

Ichigo sonrió.

─Lo siento, Rukia-ojousama, no se repetirá.

─Más te vale, Shiba-dono.

* * *

 _Nuestro buen Ichigo ya se graduó, y Bya-kun pidió tenerlo en su escuadrón para salvarlo del Capitán Zaraki, que quería llevárselo al 11avo. Agradezcámosle a Byakuya n.n_

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado beibis *3*_

 _Amy Fuera~! ¡BANKAI!_


	6. Karin

**~ VI ~ Karin ~**

Ichigo y Rukia estaban saliendo de la tienda de Urahara, quien había vuelto al mundo humano luego de estar un tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas.

Ichigo vestía un pantalón negro ajustado, botas de militar, una camiseta roja con el número 15 sobre el corazón y una sudadera de color azul oscuro. Rukia, en cambio, tenía un vestido celeste claro, medias blancas hasta la rodilla, botines que no eran más altos que su tobillo, un chaleco de lana blanco y una pashmina azul brillante. Los dos combinaban a la perfección.

Estaban por llegar a la Clínica Kurosaki cuando ambos sintieron un extraño reiatsu.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ Preguntó Ichigo mientras que Rukia sacaba su teléfono/radar de almas.

─Es un hueco, vamos a acabar con... ¿Qué? ─ Rukia miraba impresionada la pantalla del aparato

─Desapareció─ dijo Ichigo, sintiendo que el reiatsu se había desvanecido ─Llamaré a mi papá, espera un segundo.

Ichigo también tenía un teléfono radar, era su celular de siempre, que fue modificado por Urahara y acababa de entregárselo.

Llamó a Isshin

─Hola papá... ¿También lo sentiste?... Es demasiado extraño... Sí, iremos a investigar... Nos vemos luego─ Ichigo colgó y le sugirió a Rukia salir de sus cuerpos para hacer el trabajo más rápido.

Escondieron los cuerpos en un callejón y partieron rápidamente hacia el lugar en el que había aparecido aquél hueco.

Por el camino se toparon con la razón por la que el hueco había desaparecido.

Ichigo no podía creerlo.

─K...─ El nombre no salía de su boca ─ ¿Karin?

Su hermana estaba allí, parada en el aire, con un shihakusho puesto y una katana colgando en su cintura.

─Ichi-nii─ contestó igual de sorprendida

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante muchos instantes. Ni Ichigo ni Karin sabían por donde empezar a explicar cualquier cosa.

─Chicos─ dijo Rukia ─Cuando estén listos para contarse todo, hagánlo. No se presionen ahora.

─Cuando estés lista, pídele a Urahara que te preste el senkaimon, Karin─ dijo Ichigo, serio.

Karin asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Al parecer no sabía utilizar el shunpo.

Para cuando volvieron a sus cuerpos, Ichigo rompió en llanto. Estaban uno frente al otro en aquél callejón, y no era una calle concurrida, así que ese era el lugar perfecto para llorar.

─ ¿Por qué mi hermana tiene que pasar por esto? ─ Decía.

Ichigo recordaba todo lo que él había tenido que pasar cuando se convirtió en shinigami. Él definitivamente no quería que su hermana pasara por lo mismo.

Rukia tocó el hombro de Ichigo. El pelinaranja la abrazó con fuerza y ella correspondió con suavidad.

Solo una vez había visto a Ichigo llorar de esa forma, y Rukia sabía que sólo debía dejarlo.

Él no le mostraría su lado débil a alguien más que no fuera ella.

─Ichigo─ llamó Rukia suavemente junto al oído de su compañero ─Tú ya acabaste con la peor amenaza que hemos visto, ella estará segura ahora.

De alguna forma, esas palabras lograron calmarlo un poco.

Si algún día Karakura volvía a ser atacada, él vendría de la mismísima sociedad de almas a proteger a su hermana, ni siquiera a la ciudad. Porque el hermano mayor nació para proteger a los hermanos que vendrán después de él.

─Vamos, dale tiempo para que piense─ agregó Rukia, mientras sacaba que tenía en el hombro de Ichigo y la usaba para acariciarle el cabello ─Ahora ella tiene mucho más que asimilar.

Esas palabras terminaron de calmar el llanto de Ichigo.

Una vez en la casa, Ichigo le dio un abrazo muy estrecho a sus hermanas. No mencionó nada con respecto a Karin, aunque suponía que su padre sabía perfectamente bien que ella era un shinigami.

Estaban sentados en el pequeño comedor de la cocina.

─ ¿Por qué ya no vienes, Onii-chan? ─ Preguntó Yuzu mientras abría el regalo que Rukia le había traído, que era un peluche hecho a mano de Chappy.

─Estoy viviendo en el sur, Yuzu─ contestó Ichigo. Yuzu no sabía nada sobre los shinigamis o la Sociedad de Almas, así que Isshin e Ichigo habían quedado de decirle eso ─Terminé la escuela allí, en la Academia Shino─ el peinaranja esperaba que su padre captara el mensaje ─Y el hermano de Rukia me contrató para trabajar en su empresa, así que acepté su oferta.

Isshin le guiñó un ojo a su hijo.

─Oh, ¿así que ahora estás trabajando? ─ Preguntó Karin, que también captó el mensaje

─Sí, así es─ contestó Ichigo, mientras sentía que Rukia tenía todos sus sentidos concentrados en no reírse.

─ ¿Y en qué trabajas, hijo? ─ Preguntó Isshin, tratando de fastidiarlo

─Por el momento soy solo un becario, pero podré conseguir un ascenso pronto─ contestó Ichigo, mirando desafiantemente a su padre

─Oh, ya veo. Eso es grandioso, Onii-chan─ comentó Yuzu, sonriendo ─ ¿Osea que estás viviendo en casa de Rukia-chan ahora?

Ichigo casi se atragantó con un trozo de pastel. Miró a Rukia y notó que ambos, él y ella, se habían sonrojado.

─ ¡NO, NO ES ASÍ! ─ Exclamaron los dos. Karin soltó una sonora carcajada, al igual que Isshin.

─Mi hermano tiene un apartamento que no usa, Ichigo vive ahí─ aclaró Rukia, que por alguna razón se había puesto muy nerviosa por el solo hecho de pensar en vivir con él.

* * *

Dos días después, ya en el Seireitei, Ichigo estaba cumpliendo sus labores del día cuando la puerta del escuadrón se abrió estrepitosamente. El shinigami corrió hacia la puerta principal temiendo que fuera algún invasor, pero sólo era Yoruichi, llena de vendajes, que traía a Karin junto a ella.

Ichigo se alegraba de saber que Yoruichi estaba viva, aunque debió estar muy malherida para seguir toda vendada despúes de tanto tiempo.

Byakuya salió muy rápido de su oficina al notar el alboroto.

─Hola, Byakuya-boy─ saludó Yoruichi.

Byakuya se mantuvo serio.

─Le traigo una visita a Ichigo, creo que sería prudente que la conozcas─ Yoruichi le dio un leve empujón a Karin y la hizo entrar en las instalaciones del escuadrón.

Ichigo caminó rápidamente hacia su hermana y la abrazó. Yoruichi desapareció de pronto.

─ ¡Oye, Shiba! ─ Gritó uno de los compañeros de Ichigo ─ ¿¡No nos presentarás a la señorita!?

─ ¿¡Qué pasó con la Teniente Kuchiki!? ─ Gritó Renji, camuflado por la multitud que había llegado a ver qué pasaba

Renji sabía perfectamente que Karin era la hermana de Ichigo, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de molestar al pelinaranja.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar muchas cosas.

Ichigo soltó a su hermana y se paró delante de ella.

─Es mi hermana, idiotas.

Todos se callaron.

─Ichigo, Señorita Kurosaki, pasen a mi oficina por favor─ ordenó Byakuya, pero Ichigo identificó sus palabras como una gran escusa para sacarles de allí y que los simios de sus compañeros dejasen de mirar a su hermana.

─Sí, Capitán─ dijo Ichigo, poniéndose firme.

Renji disfrutaba mucho cuando Ichigo le decía Capitán a Byakuya.

Pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana, Ichigo la guió a la oficina del Capitán. Byakuya estaba sentado en su escritorio.

─Capitán, ella es Karin, mi hermana─ Ichigo presentó a Karin y le indicó que hiciera una reverencia. Ella obedeció, haciendo que a Byakuya le diera muy buena impresión.

─Karin Kurosaki, mi nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki, soy el hermano de Rukia─ Byakuya se paró de su escritorio y se acercó a los hermanos ─Y el Capitán del 6to escuadrón.

─Es un placer conocerlo, Kuchiki-san─ dijo Karin

─Rukia me contó lo que sucedió en Karakura─ comentó Kuchiki ─Ichigo, tienes el día libre, me imagino que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar

Ichigo agradeció mucho el gesto de Byakuya.

Salió de las instalaciones acompañado de su hermana y se dirigieron directamente a la casa de los Shiba.

Una vez allí, Ichigo le contó todo a Karin.

Cómo obtuvo sus poderes de Rukia, cuando fue a salvarla a la Sociedad de Almas, cuando descubrieron la traición de Aizen, cuando fueron a Hueco Mundo para rescatar a Orihime, que se dio una batalla terrible en Karakura, que perdió sus poderes luego de eso, que luego de 17 meses conoció a los fullbringers, que muchas personas dieron de su reaitsu para devolverle sus poderes y que hace menos de un año hubo una feroz guerra contra los quincys.

─Tuve que quedarme aquí por esto─ Ichigo descubrió su pecho y le mostró la gran cicatriz que tenía. Karin abrió mucho los ojos ─Esta herida me la hizo Yhwach, cuando lo vencí. Su alma se aferró a la mía y me convertí en su tumba.

─ ¿En su tumba?

─Si. Me ha hecho más poderoso, pero si no logro controlarlo será muy peligroso para todos. Por eso me quedé aquí, si algo se sale de control, vendrán los capitanes a sellarme.

─Ahora entiendo muchas cosas...

─Aún te falta mucho por saber, Karin.

Ichigo le contó los orígenes de su papá como un noble Shiba, que fue un capitán en el Gotei 13, que se enamoró de su mamá y que su mamá era un quincy.

Karin no terminaba de entender todo.

─En esta casa viven nuestros primos, los sobrinos de papá─ dijo Ichigo ─Y papá me pidió que le devuelva el prestigio a nuestra familia, por eso tomé el apellido Shiba.

Ganju y Kukkaku estaban preparando unos fuegos artificiales en el rukongai, así que no estaban. Por eso no los presentó.

─Entonces por eso estás aquí...─ dijo Karin, comenzando a hilar los hechos que le contaba Ichigo con lo que ella recordaba haber visto tiempo atrás

─Ahora, ¿cómo te volviste Shinigami? ─ Preguntó Ichigo.

Karin le contó que durante los 17 meses que Ichigo estuvo sin poderes, Karin encontró su insignia de shinigami sustituto. Al tocarla, sacó su alma de su cuerpo, pero su cadena se cortó. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando un alma humana salía de manera forzada de su cuerpo.

Orihime estaba en su casa ese día porque había ido a dejarle pan a Ichigo y la vio. Tomó su cuerpo y la llevó con Urahara, quien la convirtió en Shinigami para salvarle la vida.

─Urahara me atravesó con su espada y me transfirió un poco de su poder, gracias a eso pude volver a mi cuerpo una vez más.

Ichigo sabía que si la cadena se cortaba, significaba la muerte. Pero no dejaba de estar enojado con Urahara por convertir a su hermana en shinigami.

─Después me dijo que el shinigami que se encargaba de proteger Karakura había sido dado de baja─ siguió ─Así que me enseñó a acabar con los huecos y a hacer entierros del alma.

Ichigo quería matar a Urahara.

* * *

─Pídele un teléfono a Urahara─ le dijo Ichigo a su hermana cuando fue a despedirla a la puerta que conectaba el mundo humano y el Seireitei.

─Si, lo haré─ contestó Karin

─Si pasa algo, llámame─ Ichigo tomó a su hermana por los hombros ─No me importa lo que sea o si tengo que aturdir a alguien, yo llegaré a ayudarte.

Ichigo se veía demasiado decidido, tanto que a Karin casi le dio miedo.

En silencio, Karin fue hacia la puerta y se despidió de su hermano con la mano.

* * *

 _Me parece insólito que Kubo no le haya dado poderes a Karin. La niña tenía mucho potencial._

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado mushashos :3 Déjenme un reviewsito si gustan, es lo único que les pido TT-TT Manifiéstense!_

 _Yo me voy ya, nos leemos pronto :3_

 _Amy Fuera~! ¡Bankai!_


	7. Matrimonio

**~ VII ~ Matrimonio ~**

Ichigo ya había pasado tres años viviendo en la Sociedad de Almas.

Los esfuerzos del pelinaranja (obras de caridad, gestiones administrativas, adquisiciones, ahorro de capital, adopción de almas del Rukongai, entre muchas más cosas) habían rendido sus frutos, y los Shiba por fin comenzaban a recuperar la gloria que alguna vez tuvieron.

Era domingo. Aquél día, los Kuchiki habían invitado a los Shiba a una ceremonia de té en la que deberían discutir cosas de nobles. Kukkaku, como líder del clan, estaba conversando a puertas cerradas con Byakuya y su abuelo, acompañada de Ganju.

Por lo que Ichigo estaba afuera con Rukia esperando a que se desocuparan.

Ambos llevaban yukatas aquél día, Ichigo vestía una azul oscuro que Kukkaku guardaba porque solía ser de Kaien, y Rukia tenía una blanca con diseño de flores de cerezo, que había sido un regalo de Byakuya.

─Me aburro─ murmuró Rukia mientras golpeteaba el hombro de Ichigo

─Yo también─ el pelinaranja puso su mano sobre la cara de Rukia y la empujó despacio hacia atrás para botarla.

─No seas imbécil─ dijo Kuchiki ─Me despeinas.

La pequeña shinigami tenía el cabello perfectamente recogido, hasta que Shiba le quitó el prendedor que lo afirmaba, dejando suelta su larga cabellera negra.

─Ahora si pareces una mujer─ dijo Ichigo

─Yo voy a hacer que parezcas una mujer─ susurró Rukia, enojada, porque una de las sirvientas de la familia había gastado dos horas peinándola.

Ichigo se puso de pie.

─De acuerdo, ven─ le dijo, extendiéndole una mano

Rukia la aceptó dudosa.

El pelinaranja se paró detrás de ella y, con movimientos muy torpes, la peinó.

La muchacha no sabía qué hacer. Ichigo jamás había hecho algo como eso, era inesperado, extraño y sin duda muy diferente de lo que él haría.

─Bien, no está perfecto, pero peor es nada─ dijo el chico en cuanto terminó. Él solía peinar a sus hermanas cuando era más pequeño, así que se alegraba de no haber olvidado cómo se hacía.

─ Eh... ¿Gracias? ¡Eso fue muy extraño! ─ dijo Rukia sin saber que Ichigo sólo encontró una excusa para jugar un rato con su negra cabellera.

En eso, Byakuya abrió la puerta del salón en el que había estado conversando por horas con Kukkaku. Tanto el hermano mayor de Rukia y los primos de Ichigo llevaban unas bonitas yukatas.

─Ichigo, Rukia, por favor entren─ ordenó el Capitán, siempre serio.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron sin entender. Entraron en silencio y se sentaron juntos, en dos cojines que previamente alguien había colocado para ellos.

─Iremos al grano─ dijo Kukkaku ─Toda esta reunión ha sido para decidir cuándo y dónde se casarán.

Los dos shinigamis se quedaron perplejos.

─Espera, Kukkaku...─ dijo Ichigo ─ ¿Quién va a casarse?

─Rukia y tú─ respondió Byakuya, en tono serio

Ichigo se quedó helado. ¿Casarse con Rukia? Eso sonaba más cómo una pesadilla. Una bonita pesadilla, pero pesadilla al fin y al cabo.

─ ¿¡QUÉ!? ─ Gritó la pelinegra, claramente desesperada.

─Te están salvando el pellejo, niña─ dijo Kukkaku ─Los Omaeda querían que te casaras con uno de sus hijos. Ichigo al menos es un poco más guapo.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espina dorsal de Rukia. Entre un Omaeda e Ichigo, preferiría a Ichigo mil veces y a ojos cerrados.

─ ¿Por qué yo? ─ Murmuró Ichigo, convencido de que la ojivioleta no querría casarse con él

─Salvaste a la Sociedad de Almas muchas veces, eres mi tercero al mando, confío en ti y sobretodo...─ contestó Byakuya ─Te llevas bien con ella. No queremos que Rukia se case con alguien a quien no soporta.

─No lo soporto...─ susurró Rukia, mirando a Ichigo con burla.

Pero, contrario de lo que ella pensaba, el pelinaranja no se enojó. Sólo expresó mucha tristeza por eso.

─Yo... Creo que Ichigo y yo deberíamos hablar a solas un momento, Nii-sama─ pidió Rukia, con seriedad, elegancia y estilo, algo que sólo ella podía conseguir.

─Adelante─ indicó Byakuya.

Rukia invitó a Ichigo a tomar un té a la terraza.

─Si no quieres casarte puedo convencer a Kukkaku de que cancele el trato y...─ comenzó Ichigo

─Quiero casarme contigo─ interrumpió Rukia.

El shinigami quedó confundido con eso.

─Mira, Ichigo, creo que llegó el momento de ser sinceros...─ La teniente se sonrojó bastante ─Yo no quería que las cosas entre nosotros se confundieran, así que lo oculté lo mejor que pude pero...─ Rukia tomó aire ─Tú me gustas, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ichigo tardó unos instantes en procesar la información. Se sonrojó muchísimo cuando entendió todo.

─Yo...─ El chico no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo se confesaba la gente? ─Yo me siento igual.─ sentenció, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Desvió la mirada para no sentir tanta vergüenza.

Una empleada llegó con dos tazas y una tetera, que Rukia le había pedido. La ojivioleta sirvió té para ambos en silencio. Claramente Ichigo necesitaba procesar todo y no quería presionarlo. Además, Rukia sabía desde el principio los sentimientos de Ichigo, pero jamás había querido mencionarlo.

Ambos bebieron su té en silencio.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver a la reunión, los dos caminaban lentamente. Entonces, el corazón de Rukia se aceleró mucho.

Ichigo había tomado su mano.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─ Dijo ella avergonzada mientras correspondía el apretón de manos

─No sé─ contestó él, rascándose la mejilla con su mano libre

─Eres un idiota.

─Vas a casarte con este idiota. Tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Rukia rió.

Una vez que llegaron a la reunión, informaron que ambos estaban de acuerdo con casarse para unir a sus familias.

* * *

─ ¡Ichigo, apúrate! ─ Gritó Rukia desde la puerta hacia el mundo humano

─Voy, voy─ contestó Ichigo un par de metros más atrás ─No deberías estar tan ansiosa, te va a dar algo

─ ¡Cállate! ─ contestó la ojivioleta, sonrojada

Iban al mundo humano a ver el vestido de novia de Rukia y el traje de Ichigo. Y la teniente no estaba ansiosa solo por eso, sino porque la boda sería en tres semanas y todo tenía que estar listo para entonces. Bueno, de todas formas Byakuya estaba organizando toda la ceremonia, pero los invitados, los trajes y darles la noticia de su matrimonio a todos corría por cuenta de ellos. Y solo tenían tres días para hacer todo eso.

Una vez que atravesaron la puerta, llegaron directamente a la tienda de Urahara. Allí los estaban esperando Kon, Ginta, Ururu y Tessai junto con Kisuke.

─ ¿Y Yoruichi-san? ─ preguntó Ichigo luego de saludar a todos

─Ah, ¿no lo sabes? ─ dijo Urahara, comenzando a abanicarse –Decidió volver a la Sociedad de Almas y ahora es profesora de la Academia.

Ichigo y Rukia quedaron muy atolondrados con la noticia.

Luego de procesar la información sobre Yoruichi, ambos shinigamis recogieron sus gigais y les dieron la noticia de su matrimonio. Urahara no parecía muy impactado, pero a los demás, sobre todo Kon, les sorprendió mucho la noticia.

Y se escaparon del escándalo que iba a hacer su amigo de felpa diciendo que tenían que ir a ver los trajes.

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Uryuu y Orihime, esta última les abrió la puerta.

─ ¡Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! ¡Bienvenidos! ─ dijo Orihime, siempre entusiasta.

Tenía una gran panza, de seis meses de gestación. Su cabello seguía siendo hermosamente largo y brillante, pero ahora lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que caía por su hombro derecho. Ese día, llevaba un bonito vestido amarillo que resaltaba aún más su embarazo.

─ ¡Inoue, estás embarazada! ─ exclamó Rukia luego de abrazar a su amiga.

─Sí, es un niño─ contestó la muchacha ─Tuvimos que aplazar nuestro matrimonio por él.

Rukia puso su mano sobre la barriga de Orihime.

─Se está moviendo...─ murmuró impresionada

─Claro que sí, Rukia, los bebés se mueven─ dijo Ichigo acercándose a las dos ─ ¿Puedo? ─ le preguntó a Orihime si podía sentir al bebé también.

─Adelante─ contestó ella.

Ichigo puso su mano en la barriga de Orihime y además de sentir los movimientos de aquél pequeño ser humano, sintió una pequeña cantidad, pero poderosa, de reiatsu.

Decidió no decir nada.

─Pasen, por favor─ invitó Orihime ─Uryuu no tarda en llegar, les serviré un poco de jugo.

La casa era bastante pequeña, pero muy acogedora. Tenía escrito Inoue por todos lados, con una decoración muy característica de ella.

Les sirvió jugo de judías rojas. Al contrario de cómo suena, a ambos les gustó.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Orihime se sentó en el sillón frente a Ichigo y Rukia.

─Hace mucho tiempo que no los veía...─ dijo la muchacha pelinaranja ─ ¿Qué es de su vida, chicos?

Ni Rukia ni Ichigo supieron por dónde empezar, así que sólo hablaron.

─Bueno, me hicieron ir a la Academia de Shinigamis...─ comenzó Ichigo ─Y ahora soy el tercero al mando del 6to escuadrón.

─Estoy haciendo el trabajo de capitana del 13avo escuadrón hasta que el Comandante decida ascenderme─ contó Rukia

─Resulta que ahora la familia Shiba es muy popular...─ agregó el Shinigami

─Y vamos a casarnos─ dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mirándose con una sonrisa estúpida, que no denotaba la felicidad que sentían por eso, sino que mostraba que ninguno de los dos terminaba de creérselo aún.

Orihime abrió mucho sus ojos.

─ EEEH!? ¿¡VAN A CASARSE!? ─ gritó sorprendida

─Bueno, pasaron algunas cosas pero sí, nos vamos a casar─ contestó Rukia, sonrojándose un poco

─Vinimos a ver a Ishida para que nos haga los trajes─ comentó Ichigo, recordando el cartel que estaba fuera de la casa: "Sastrería Ishida"

─Ah, es por eso─ comentó Orihime, sonriendo ─Fue a hacer un encargo, ya debe estar por volver.

En eso, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió la conversación.

─Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san─ dijo Uryuu en cuanto entró, ya que no podía percibir los reiatsu de los shinigamis gracias a los gigais que Urahara les dio.

Entre Inoue, Rukia e Ichigo pusieron al día a Uryuu.

─Será un honor para mí hacer sus trajes, chicos─ dijo el Quincy, haciendo una reverencia ─Vengan por aquí, tengo que tomarles unas medidas.

Ichigo ayudó a Inoue a ponerse de pie y, junto a Rukia, caminaron hacia una puerta que unía la casa con la sastrería de Uryuu.

─Entonces...─ comenzó a medir a Ichigo ─ ¿Es una boda tradicional u occidental?

─Tradicional─ contestó Ichigo

─ ¿Qué fecha? ─ Siguió Ishida

─Dentro de tres semanas─ dijeron el shinigami y su prometida, al mismo tiempo y con las mismas caras de idiotas de antes

─ ¿¡TRES SEMANAS!? ─ Gritó Uryuu, sorprendido mientras terminaba de medir a Ichigo

Ichigo asumió que su amigo jamás se había sentido tan desesperado. Estaba escuchando cómo murmuraba mil cosas, que probablemente eran para organizarse en ese tiempo.

─Es broma, en tres días los tendré listos chicos─ dijo Uryuu, subiéndose los lentes

─Uryuu es conocido por ser el sastre más rápido de Karakura─ dijo Inoue, sintiéndose orgullosa de su prometido.

Ishida comenzó a medir a Rukia.

Conversaron de un par de cosas aleatorias entre los cuatro, hasta que salió a la luz el bankai de Rukia.

─ ¿Alcanzaste el bankai? ─ Preguntó Orihime a su amiga

Ichigo y Rukia solían tener muchos entrenamientos extremos de bankai, así que no era una sorpresa para él.

─Claro que sí─ contestó Rukia, siendo un poco altanera ─Pero aún no lo controlo a la perfección, por eso el Comandante está esperando para ascenderme a Capitana.

─Ya veo─ contestó Orihime, quedándose pensativa un instante antes de sonreír

* * *

Chad y Tatsuki hicieron una sociedad y abrieron un bonito dojo en el que ambos enseñaban defensa personal y otras artes marciales.

─ ¡Ichigo! ¡Rukia Kuchiki! ─ exclamó el gran moreno al ver a sus amigos entrando por la puerta del dojo. Los niños a los que estaba haciendo clases voltearon para verlos también, y les saludaron con sus manitos.

─Vaya, vaya─ dijo Tatsuki ─Bienvenidos chicos, hace mucho que no los veía.

Luego de que terminaran la clase, los cuatro se sentaron en las gradas.

─Vinimos a invitarlos a...─ comenzó Rukia, pero le dio vergüenza a mitad del camino.

─ ¿A qué? ─ Preguntó Sado, sin imaginarse la noticia.

─Bueno, pasaron un par de cosas...─ dijo Ichigo

─ ¡Y vamos a casarnos! ─ Exclamaron ambos, mirándose con las mismas caras de idiotas que habían puesto en casa de Uryuu y Orihime.

Tatsuki y Sado se quedaron en blanco un momento, luego, ambos levantaron sus dedos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

Rukia tenía unos bonitos pergaminos que eran las invitaciones, así que les entregó una a cada uno.

─Las invitaciones les sirven para entrar al Seireitei, son permisos especiales del Comandante Kyoraku─ explicó Rukia

─Ya veo...─ dijo Tatsuki, mirando su pergamino.

* * *

Una vez al frente de la clínica Kurosaki, tanto Ichigo como Rukia se sentían nerviosos. Una cosa era darle la noticia a sus amigos, pero otra muy diferente era darle la noticia a la familia de Ichigo. Y a ambos les parecía descabellado intentarlo.

─Oye, Rukia─ dijo Ichigo

─Dime─ contestó la chica

─Aún estamos a tiempo de irnos de aquí.

─Si nos vamos despacio no lo notarán, ¿verdad?

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente en marcha atrás, pero no tardaron en detenerse súbitamente debido a que una aterradora presencia apareció entre ellos. Vieron como un objeto volador no identificado caía desde el techo de la casa.

─ ¡HELLO ICHIGO! ─ Gritó el proyectil destinado a caer entre ellos.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia esquivaron e Isshin aterrizó muy duramente en el suelo. Si no se quebraba algo era porque definitivamente tenía sangre de Godzilla.

─Hola papá─ saludó su hijo ─Necesito que te comportes y entremos luego a la casa.

El excapitan se puso de pie muy rápido y cambió su desplante a uno muy serio.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ preguntó

─Pasaron muchas cosas, Isshin-dono─ contestó Rukia, poniéndose muy seria.

Ichigo notó que Rukia quería aprovechar la situación para preocupar un poquito a Isshin.

─Bien, entremos─ aunque no lo demostrase, el Dr. Kurosaki estaba muy asustado… si había problemas en la Sociedad de Almas e Ichigo no podía encargarse de ellos, entonces nadie podría. Isshin podía jactarse de que su hijo era el shinigami más poderoso que hubiera existido jamás, pero si había algo que él no pudiera solucionar, el mundo estaría acabado.

Una vez adentro, saludaron a Karin y a Yuzu, que estaban sentadas en el comedor. Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa y Rukia comenzó a hablar.

─Han pasado muchas cosas─ comenzó la teniente, usando todos sus dotes teatrales para parecer realmente preocupada y seria. Ichigo sólo le seguía el juego, mirando hacia abajo y aguantándose la risa ─La verdad, nosotros dos al principio no sabíamos qué hacer, pero luego mi hermano nos ayudó un poco y…─ para seguir con la farsa, comenzó a llorar

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó Yuzu, asustada. No sabía qué diantres estaba pasando allí

─ ¿Les dices tú? ─ Rukia, siempre inteligente, le dijo a su prometido que diera la noticia para no tener que pasar por eso. Las ganas de reír fueron sustituidas por todo el odio que podía sentir por ella, que era muy poco.

─De acuerdo─ contestó con desagrado. Tomó algo de aire para juntar valor (algo muy denigrante para él, que no temía enfrentarse a los más descabellados oponentes) y dijo: ─Rukia y yo vamos a casarnos.

Así, sólo lo soltó.

A las mellizas les costó cerca de un minuto procesar la noticia. Ambas sonrieron ampliamente y diciendo "felicidades", fueron a abrazar tanto a su hermano como a su cuñada.

Isshin, en cambio, estaba congelado en su sitio.

─ ¡MASAKI! ¡NUESTRO BEBÉ YA ES TODO UN HOMBRE! ─ gritó luego de pegar un salto que lo dejó junto al poster gigante de Masaki ─ ¡RUKIA-CHAN LO HA CONVERTIDO EN UN HOMBRE!

─Deberíamos escapar ahora que está distraído─ murmuró Ichigo en el oído de su prometida

─No lo creo, sabe usar shunpo─ contestó ella

* * *

Ya por la noche, luego de una pequeña celebración familiar por el compromiso, Ichigo y Rukia estaban en la habitación del shinigami. Isshin había insistido en que ahora podían dormir juntos, así que obligó a la teniente a ir con su prometido.

─Las cosas son muy tranquilas ahora─ comentó Rukia, que estaba sentada en la cama junto a Ichigo, ambos mirando por la ventana

─Sí─ contestó el chico.

Sin desviar la mirada del cielo, tomó la mano de Rukia. Ella le correspondió con suavidad.

─Tienes las manos frías─ comentó el pelinaranja. En efecto, siempre tenía las manos frías.

─Es que hace un poco de frío─ respondió la pelinegra, mirando a su prometido.

Ichigo le devolvió la mirada y, en un acto completamente instintivo, la besó.

Fue un beso más bien torpe. Sobre todo porque chocaron sus dientes y tuvieron que parar.

─Creo que tenemos que practicar un poco─ murmuró el pelinaranja con sarcasmo, sonrojado, avergonzado y adolorido

─Cállate─ contestó Rukia, tapándose la cara con la mano libre

─Cállame─ contraatacó Ichigo

Inesperadamente, Rukia juntó algo de valor y agarró a Ichigo por la camiseta, acercándolo a ella. Volvió a besarle, esta vez con más intensidad.

* * *

 _Yo les dije que en el capitulo 7 había IchiRuki_

 _Hola gente! Cómo están? Yo estoy muy bien :3_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, además me esforcé mucho haciéndolo largo (déjenme un review por eso :c)_

 _Me tengo que ir ya, así que nos leemos pronto beibis!_

 _Amy Fuera~! ¡BANKAI!_


	8. Matrimonio Pt 2

_**AVISO:**_ _Este capítulo contiene escenas de carácter sexual, se recomienda discreción._

* * *

 **~ VIII ~ Matrimonio Pt. 2 ~**

─ ¡Kurosaki, cálmate! ─ gritó Ishida luego de pegarle un buen puñetazo en la cara a su amigo, al que estaba ayudando a ponerse el montsuki, el kimono negro que es el vestuario masculino tradicional de las bodas.

─ ¡Maldición, Ishida! ¡No puedo calmarme, estoy nervioso! ─ gritó Ichigo de vuelta, claramente desesperado.

─No deberías maldecir en el día de tu boda, es de mala suerte─ dijo Renji, calmado, mientras ayudaba a Uryuu a atar el lazo que afirmaba la faja del kimono de Ichigo.

Entonces, el teléfono de Renji sonó.

─Es el Comandante Kyoraku─ informó el pelirrojo ─Dice que el Rey Espiritual hará una excepción y vendrá a tu boda.

Ichigo se puso pálido ─ ¿Me quieres decir que el Rey Espiritual vendrá a mi boda?

─Sí, eso dijo─ confirmó Ishida

─ ¿Se supone que eso debería tranquilizarme? ─ preguntó el pelinaranja, arreglándose el cabello. Sus manos estaban temblando mucho por los nervios.

─En teoría sí, debes mantener la compostura porque el Rey vendrá─ contestó Renji mientras se cepillaba el cabello y lo trenzaba. El pelirrojo tenía puesto un kimono verde.

─Pues no creo que esté funcionando─ murmuró el pelinaranja, y el ambiente se puso muy oscuro de pronto.

Ishida aprovechó para arreglarse la corbata. Vestía un traje negro, bastante sobrio, con una camisa azul y una corbata blanca.

─Te enfrentaste a tipos ridículamente fuertes sin ningún miedo, ¿y estás nervioso por tu boda? ─ comentó Renji, atándose el final de su trenza

─Sí tenía miedo, idiota─ contestó Ichigo, frunciendo el entrecejo más que de costumbre ─Y una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

Tanto Renji como Ishida pensaron a la vez que Rukia era el enemigo más poderoso al que Ichigo iba a enfrentarse, pero no quisieron decir nada al respecto.

─Están tardando mucho─ dijo Byakuya, llegando a la habitación perfectamente arreglado. Llevaba un kimono azul claro y un haori blanco con detalles verdes.

La ceremonia iba a celebrarse en el gran salón de la casa de los Kuchiki, por lo que el cuñado de Ichigo había dispuesto una habitación muy lejana a la de Rukia para que el novio pudiera arreglarse. Renji y Uryuu le ayudaban, porque eran sus amigos y no querían que él arruinara su propia boda.

─Estoy terminando de peinarme, ya estoy casi listo─ contestó Ichigo, tomando una peineta y comenzando a arreglar un poco su largo cabello, que se había acostumbrado a llevar atado en una coleta baja que caía por su hombro derecho.

* * *

─ ¡Rukia-ojousama, se ve preciosa! ─ exclamó la sirvienta que estaba allí ayudando a Orihime a colocarle el kimono a la novia.

─Quiero llorar…─ dijo Orihime, mirando a su amiga. Las hormonas locas de su embarazo hacían que se pusiera sentimental por todo, por lo que estaba el triple de emocionada que de costumbre

─Yo también─ dijo Rangiku, que estaba allí en representación de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami. Estaba completamente impactada, Rukia se veía preciosa.

Vestía el tradicional shiramuko, un kimono blanco que tenía bordados hechos a mano con motivos de flores de cerezo blanco. La faja del kimono era de color rojo, con bordados de peces koi en color dorado. Matsumoto la había maquillado de manera natural, pero hizo que sus facciones destacaran muchísimo.

─Estoy muy nerviosa─ contestó Rukia, con la voz temblorosa. Generalmente ella no se ponía nerviosa con nada, pero suponía que su matrimonio era una ocasión que merecía ser la excepción de la regla.

La sirvienta le indicó que se sentara para poder peinarla. Se decidieron por hacer un peinado tradicional japonés, con palillos de bambú rojo como detalle.

─Nosotras deberíamos irnos ya, Orihime-chan─ sugirió Matsumoto, mirando la hora ─Se nos hará tarde.

─Bien, vamos─ asintió Inoue.

Se despidieron de Rukia y salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al gran salón.

Alguien golpeó la puerta no mucho después, era Byakuya para avisar que Ichigo ya estaba listo.

─Bien, Rukia-ojousama─ dijo la sirvienta, sonriente ─Llegó el momento.

─Vamos─ contestó Rukia, muy nerviosa.

* * *

Llegando a la entrada del gran salón, Ichigo y Rukia se vieron por primera vez en una semana. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, por lo que no veían cuánta gente había llegado. De todas formas habían invitado a gran parte del Gotei 13, así que la multitud que había dentro debió ser enorme.

─Te ves… eh…─ comenzó a decir el pelinaranja, pero la vergüenza y el "ese no es mi estilo" no le dejaron seguir hablando. Quería decirle que se veía hermosa, aunque simplemente no pudo.

─Tú también te ves muy guapo, Ichigo─ contestó la ojivioleta, sonriendo burlescamente.

Estaban tan compenetrados, que no era necesario que dijeran las cosas, el otro simplemente sabía lo que quería decir.

Entonces, Isshin y Byakuya salieron del gran salón para acompañar a los novios hacia el altar.

─Hijo mío─ dijo Isshin con el pecho inflado, para luego darle un abrazo a su hijo ─Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

Ichigo correspondió el abrazo de su padre, llorando de alegría. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que abrazaba a su padre de esa forma tan apretada y cariñosa.

─Retiro lo dicho─ dijo Isshin separándose de su hijo bruscamente ─Tu madre no estaría orgullosa de un bebé llorón.

Una vena se inflamó bruscamente en la frente de Ichigo.

─Viejo maldito…─ murmuró el muchacho de los ojos marrón, mirando a su padre con un severo tic en su ojo.

En eso, Ichigo sintió el llanto de su prometida. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia ella, descubrió que estaba abrazando a Byakuya y que ambos estaban llorando.

Isshin se puso nervioso por eso, así que relevó al Capitán Kuchiki y abrazó él a la chica. Byakuya caminó hacia Ichigo, lo miró a los ojos y le puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo

─Haz feliz a mi hermana/Haz feliz a mi hijo─ dijeron tanto el capitán como el ex capitán, a Ichigo y Rukia respectivamente.

Los novios se miraron en ese instante. Hicieron contacto visual y ambos respondieron:

─Claro que lo haré feliz, Isshin-dono/Claro que la haré feliz, Capitán Kuchiki.

Ambos aludidos sonrieron con seguridad, para luego dar la vuelta, abrir la puerta de par en par y entrar al gran salón. Estaba repleto de gente, entre amigos, compañeros de escuadrón y familiares. En las primeras filas estaban las hermanas de Ichigo, Kukkaku y Ganju junto a un asiento vacío que era para Isshin. Frente a ellos estaban los Kuchiki y en el centro, justo detrás del altar, estaban el Comandante Kyoraku y el ex capitán Ukitake, el actual Rey Espiritual. Detrás de ellos estaban los miembros de la Guardia Real, arrodillados en el suelo, listos para actuar en caso de que el Rey Ukitake estuviese en peligro.

─ ¿Nerviosa, Rukia? ─ preguntó Ichigo por lo bajo mientras le daba la mano a la novia

─Creo que no puedo caminar─ contestó ella, recibiendo la mano del novio

─Aún podemos fugarnos─ comentó Shiba

─No cuando está el Rey Espiritual aquí, nos matará si nos vamos.

Kyoraku los miró como queriendo decirles "¿por qué no están entrando?", así que no pudieron escaparse. Entraron caminando despacio y sintieron los gritos de los miembros del 11avo escuadrón, que rápidamente fueron apaciguados por el reiatsu de Kenpachi.

Ichigo y Rukia llegaron al altar y se sentaron frente a Ukitake.

─No podía perderme su boda, chicos─ susurró el Rey Espiritual, antes de proceder con la ceremonia que él mismo iba a oficiar ─Les deseo mucha felicidad de aquí en adelante.

Los dos shinigamis agradecieron las buenas vibras del ex capitán.

La ceremonia comenzó.

Ukitake oró por la prosperidad de la pareja, porque tuvieran hijos sanos y porque su amor nunca se desvaneciera. Luego, Ichigo y Rukia tuvieron que decir sus votos:

─Si resultas herido, yo te apoyaré─ dijo Rukia, con una voz calmada y apacible

─Si no puedes moverte, yo pelearé en tu lugar─ continuó Ichigo, ya que habían decidido decir los mismos votos y para que no sonara extraño, era preferible que los dijeran juntos

─Si sientes dolor, yo lo soportaré por ti.

─Porque estamos unidos por el destino.

─Y eso jamás cambiará.

Posteriormente, Ukitake les sirvió licor ceremonial en las pequeñas copitas de sake que estaban sobre la mesita, licor que los novios bebieron en tres sorbos como dicen las tradiciones.

Al final, Kyoraku les entregó los anillos que solían ser de Byakuya y Hisana. Ichigo colocó el anillo en el dedo de Rukia, pero se equivocó de mano por los nervios así que tuvo que cambiárselo. La chica, en cambio, no tuvo problemas.

Y así, estaban oficialmente casados. Sellaron su unión con un besito corto a petición de los chicos del 11avo, y a ambos les dio mucha vergüenza.

Ukitake y la Guardia Real fueron los primeros en marcharse, porque el Rey Espiritual no podía estar lejos de su lugar mucho tiempo. Les dejaron el dinero* y se fueron.

Cuando llegó el momento de las fotografías, Byakuya se posicionó junto a Rukia e Isshin junto con las mellizas junto a Ichigo. Luego, Orihime y Uryuu junto a Rukia mientras que Tatsuki y Chad junto a Ichigo. Así, sucesivamente, los amigos del 11avo escuadrón, los compañeros del 6to escuadrón (junto a Byakuya y Renji), Renji solo y en medio de la pareja para "no sobrar, sino ser incluido", los compañeros del 13avo escuadrón, Urahara junto a Yoruichi, Tessai, Ginta y Ururu; el Comandante, que decidió seguir el ejemplo de Renji y ponerse en medio de los novios también, los tenientes invitados: Rangiku Matsumoto, Nanao Ise, Momo Hinamori, Kiyone Kotetsu, Renji Abarai, Hisagi Shuuhei e Ikkaku Madarame. El resto de tenientes debían trabajar ese día; luego con cada uno de los capitanes que llegaron a la boda: El Comandante Kyoraku, Rose, Shinji, Byakuya, Lisa, Kensei, Toushiro e Isshin que decidieron salir juntos en la foto para hacer un extraño chiste sobre el antiguo y el nuevo capitán; y Kenpachi, que se estaba comportando porque estaba en una boda y no podía pelear allí.

Luego, comenzó la fiesta.

Fue un banquete de proporciones descabelladas. Y luego de eso, se dio una instancia de convivencia muy agradable; por lo que Ichigo decidió dejar a Rukia junto a los Kuchiki un rato para ir a hablar con su familia.

Isshin interrumpió su conversación con las gemelas para voltear a ver a Ichigo, que se acercaba tranquilamente hacia ellos; ambos sabían que esa era la oportunidad para presentar a Yuzu y Karin a Ganju y Kukkaku, así que el hijo mayor de los Kurosaki llevaría a cabo la presentación.

Yuzu fue la primera en lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano en cuanto estuvo junto a ellos. Karin sólo le guiñó un ojo, que era suficiente para hacerle saber a Ichigo que estaba muy feliz por él y esas cosas.

─ ¡Felicidades! ─ exclamó la jovencita, sonriente como siempre

─Gracias, Yuzu─ agradeció el pelinaranja, sinceramente, luego de despeinar un poco a su hermanita ─Vengan, quiero presentarles a unas personas.

Los Kurosaki siguieron a Shiba hacia una de las mesas, en la que se encontraban sentados Kukkaku y Ganju, discutiendo como siempre.

─Oh, Ichigo, felicidades y esas cosas─ saludó Ganju, con la boca llena. Se llevó un gran golpe por parte de su hermana.

Entonces, Kukkaku notó la presencia de Isshin, Karin y Yuzu.

─Tío…─ murmuró Kukkaku, sin creer que estaba viendo a su tío, el que tanto admiraba en el pasado. Hubo un tiempo en el que creyó que estaba muerto, pero Ichigo se había encargado de aclararle las cosas; eso no quitaba el hecho de que habían pasado más de veinte años en los que no lo había visto.

─Has crecido, Kukkaku-chan─ dijo Isshin, abriendo sus brazos para abrazar a su sobrinita. Ella lo abrazó sin dudarlo.

Ganju estaba impresionadísimo con tener a Isshin allí, frente a él. Era poco lo que recordaba de él, así que se sentía como ver a un héroe de un manga en persona.

─Ganju-kun, supe que ayudaste a Ichigo en sus misiones suicidas─ mencionó Isshin, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su sobrino luego de soltar a Kukkaku ─Gracias por cuidar de él, suele ser bastante estúpido.

Ichigo se enfadó mucho, pero decidió no decir nada.

─Karin, Yuzu─ llamó a sus hermanas, que estaban escondidas detrás de su padre. Ambas salieron un poco asustadas de su escondite ─Ellos son nuestros primos, Kukkaku y Ganju.

Los hermanos Shiba sabían que en algún momento iban a tener que conocer a las hermanas de Ichigo, así que había ensayado lo que harían: pararse, hacer una reverencia, decirles que estaban encantados de conocerlas y que estarían encantados de ayudarles si lo necesitaban; que fue lo que hicieron.

Ichigo conversó un rato con ellos y luego los llevó a todos hacia donde estaban los Kuchiki. El pelinaranja ya conocía muy bien a sus nuevos familiares, gracias a que Byakuya invitaba a todo el 6to escuadrón a un gran almuerzo una vez al mes para agradecer sus servicios. Podía parecer despiadado, pero el líder del clan Kuchiki era un hombre muy amable en el fondo, y un buenísimo jefe.

El shinigami se paró junto a su esposa y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, mientras que Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Kukkaku y Ganju se acomodaban entre Byakuya e Ichigo.

─Ginrei-san─ el novio le habló al abuelo de Rukia, a quién Ichigo respetaba como "suegro" ─Ellos son mi familia, me siento honrado de presentarlos.

Ginrei saludó a todos de manera muy formal, típico noble.

Entonces, mientras los Kuchiki conocían a la familia de Ichigo, éste aprovechó para secuestrar a Rukia y llevarla al jardín.

─Nos van a regañar, querido─ dijo la pelinegra, tomando la mano de su esposo

─ ¿Y qué? ─ respondió él ─Eres mi esposa ahora, puedo secuestrarte las veces que quiera y nadie tiene derecho a decirme nada.

Rukia sonrió.

─Ven, tengo que mostrarte algo─ agregó el pelinaranja, sacando un trapito que traía escondido en el cinturón de su kimono desde hacía muchas horas.

Cubrió los ojos de Rukia con el trapito.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─ preguntó ella, asustándose. Su esposo iba a violarla ─ ¡Me estás asustando! ¿¡Vas a violarme!?

─ ¿Asustada de tu propio esposo? ─ dijo Ichigo con voz burlesca mientras cargaba a Rukia sobre su hombro ─Eres una esposa muy mojigata, Rukia. Me gustan más agresivas.

─Muy gracioso, Shiba-kun─ contestó ella, dejándose llevar por Ichigo. No era como si pudiera forcejear con él, era imposible que se librara de eso.

Rukia sintió que Ichigo usó shunpo para llevarla a algún lugar.

─Nos van a regañar─ comentó la chica, rendida, mientras seguían en marcha

─Tranquila, Byakuya es mi cómplice─ contestó Ichigo, sonriendo con autosuficiencia

─ ¿Ya no es Capitán Kuchiki? ─ preguntó Rukia, extrañándose por la falta de respeto de su esposo para con su hermano

─Somos familia ahora, sólo es el Capitán Kuchiki en el trabajo─ explicó el pelinaranja.

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Rukia sentía el ruido apacible de un arroyo corriendo, el leve calor del sol al atardecer y el fresco aroma de los pinos.

─Querida─ dijo Ichigo mientras se tomaba su tiempo para quitarle la venda de los ojos ─Bienvenida a nuestro hogar.

Ichigo quitó definitivamente el trapito de los ojos de Rukia y ella observó maravillada la acogedora casa que estaba frente a ella. No era muy grande, pero era muy agradable a la vista; realmente se veía como un hogar. Era una construcción del mismo estilo que la mansión Kuchiki, pero sin ningún tipo de cercado. El arroyo corría por el costado derecho de la casita y los pinos la rodeaban, exceptuando el frente.

─Ichigo…─ susurró Rukia, empezando a llorar.

─Estamos en el Distrito 3 del Rukongai oeste, Hokutan─ informó Ichigo, dándole la mano a su esposa.

Rukia soltó sus lágrimas sin dudarlo, justamente en ese distrito, en ese lugar, entrenó con Kaien Shiba muchos años atrás. Ese era un lugar especial para ella e Ichigo lo sabía, por eso había elegido aquél lugar para establecer su residencia. Rukia no tenía idea de por qué Ichigo sabía del significado de ese lugar para ella, pero se lo agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón, pensaba mientras lo abrazaba y descargaba su llanto en su pecho.

─Sé que lo que sentiste por Kaien fue mucho más que admiración─ dijo Ichigo mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su esposa ─Por eso no quiero que finjas que nunca pasó y me pareció que este sería un buen lugar para recordarlo siempre.

─ ¿Cuándo hiciste esto? ─ preguntó ella, con los ojos aún llorosos

La teniente Kuchiki recordó que medio mes atrás, su hermano le había contado que Ichigo no había llegado a trabajar en toda la semana. Byakuya le había dado una pista pequeña y ella no se había dado cuenta, después de todo, él debió saber desde el principio lo que el pelinaranja planeaba.

─Terminamos la semana pasada, Byakuya y Ginrei-san incluso vinieron a ayudarme─ contestó el chico ─Bien, no quiero que te entusiasmes más, así que tenemos que volver─ agregó, cargándola otra vez

─Al menos déjame verla por dentro─ replicó Rukia, dejándose cargar

─Mañana, hoy debemos pasar la noche en casa de la novia─ recordó Shiba, mencionando una de las tradiciones entre los nobles que ella misma le había explicado.

Al llegar nuevamente a la fiesta, se encontraron con que todos ya se habían marchado. Habían pensado que los novios se habían ido a consumar su matrimonio y simplemente se fueron porque no querían hacerles sentir incómodos cuando llegaran.

* * *

Ichigo y Rukia estaban en la habitación de ésta última cuando ocurrió algo que él no sabía.

Resultó ser que llegó una sirvienta a avisarles a ambos que el baño estaba listo. Él, al preguntarle a su esposa qué estaba pasando, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

─Es tradición que los novios tomen un baño juntos en su primera noche de casados, Ichigo─ contestó ella, evitando mirarle la cara

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de tradición absurda es esa? ─ preguntó Ichigo, evitando mirar a Rukia

─Es para limpiar cualquier impureza que traigamos de antes de casarnos, no es tan absurdo─ defendió la chica, mirando a Ichigo a la cara demasiado sonrojada ─Eres un esposo muy mojigato, Ichigo, me gustan más agresivos.

─No uses mis palabras en mi contra Rukia, esto es muy diferente─ soltó Ichigo, comenzando a enojarse

─Sólo tomaremos un baño, no es la gran cosa─ Rukia comenzó a acercarse un poco a su esposo ─Ya hemos tomado un baño juntos antes.

Ichigo recordó el incidente del trasero con forma de durazno de Rukia y, lejos de calmarse, se puso aún más nervioso.

Separados por un biombo de papel de arroz, ambos se quitaron sus bonitos trajes y se pusieron unos yukatas blancos que las sirvientas habían preparado antes. Se juntaron en la puerta de la habitación y al abrirla, un séquito de sirvientes los estaba esperando.

En silencio, les llevaron hasta el baño más grande que poseía una pequeña fuente de aguas termales. Previamente habían preparado la fuente llenándola de sales que se suponía que tenían un efecto purificador. Y que de paso, olían muy bien.

Les indicaron que entraran al baño y los dejaron solos. Pronto dejaron de escuchar los pasos de los sirvientes, señal de que estaban realmente en completa privacidad.

─Igual podríamos escapar─ sugirió Ichigo, poniéndose muy nervioso por la inminente erección que se avecinaba

─No─ sentenció Rukia, con seriedad ─Quiero tomar un baño contigo.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Miró a Rukia extrañado, mientras que ella comenzaba a quitarse el yukata, quedando cubierta solamente por su ropa interior: unas vendas que le cubrían el pecho y una tanga blanca, simple.

─ ¿Qué estás…─ dijo Ichigo, pero fue interrumpido por ella

─Después de tomar un baño tenemos que consumar nuestro matrimonio, Ichigo─ confesó Rukia, hablando rápido

Eso desencajó al pobre shinigami.

─Así que si tomamos un baño ahora no será tan difícil, bueno, desnudarnos después─ agregó la chica, poniéndose muy roja.

Se formó un largo e incómodo silencio entre ambos.

─Yo…─ dijo Ichigo, estaba muy nervioso por la situación ─ ¡Yo nunca he consumado nada, Rukia! ¡Debiste haberme dicho esto antes!

Rukia abrió mucho sus ojos.

─ ¿Eres virgen? ─ preguntó, anonadada

Ichigo se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba. Esa pregunta era una puñalada para su hombría.

─ ¿Qué más quieres? ─ contestó, comenzando a enfadarse ─A los 15 años estaba matando huecos contigo, así que no tuve mucho tiempo para tener una novia y encamarme con ella. Tú eres la primera "novia" que tengo, y nos saltamos varios años de citas para casarnos… Mierda, estoy muy nervioso ahora.

Rukia rió despacio, con una mirada llena de amor dirigida hacia su esposo. Lo abrazó con lentitud mientras él sonreía.

─Eres tan adorable, Ichigo.

Ichigo correspondió su abrazo con suavidad.

─Por favor cuida de mí, cariño─ susurró Ichigo con mucha ternura, mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la cabeza de su esposa y acariciaba su cabello

─Tú también cuida de mí, cariño─ contestó Rukia, dejándose querer.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Rukia le desató el yukata a Ichigo. El pelinaranja sólo se quedó muy sonrojado en cuanto su esposa terminó por quitarle su ropa, quedando cubierto solo por un fundoshi.

─ ¿Por qué traes un fundoshi? ─ preguntó Rukia mientras le tomaba la mano y lo llevaba hacia la fuente termal. Ella no planeaba terminar de desnudarlo si él no quería hacerlo.

─El idiota de Renji me dijo que no podía quedarme con bóxers si iba a ponerme un traje tradicional así que me compró uno─ contestó el pelinaranja.

Rukia sólo se rió. Renji era un idiota cuando quería, más si se trataba de molestar a Ichigo.

Entonces, mientras estaba pensando en mil maneras de devolverle la broma a su pelirrojo amigo, Ichigo le quitó las vendas que le cubrían en busto y las blancas bragas que tenía.

Sólo se dejó porque bueno, ella quería que se las quitara.

Tampoco volteó a ver a Ichigo porque ella sabía que él ya estaba completamente desnudo, así que sólo se metió en la fuente sin mirarle. Pronto sintió a su esposo sentarse junto a ella en el agua.

─ ¿Quieres recordarme por qué no habíamos hecho esto antes? ─ preguntó el joven, sintiéndose automáticamente relajado por el aroma que desprendía el agua

─Porque eres virg…─ Rukia no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque tenía a Ichigo sobre ella, peligrosamente cerca

─ ¿Quieres que deje de ser virgen ahora, querida? ─ murmuró amenazadoramente, con un aire tan varonil que, por un instante, la teniente Kuchiki perdió sus sentidos y todo su cuerpo gritaba que sí

Pero se controló.

─Vaya, sí que resultaste ser agresivo─ dijo Rukia mientras pasaba sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de Ichigo ─Pero se supone que estamos limpiando nuestras impurezas, no podemos hacer algo impuro aquí.

Rukia besó a Ichigo. Con sus lenguas recorrieron toda la boca del otro, había deseo en ese beso.

─Terminemos, tengo ganas de dejar de ser virgen─ murmuró Ichigo, sonrojándose

─Eres un idiota─ contestó Rukia.

Luego de estar un buen rato en la fuente de agua termal, ambos se dirigieron a las regaderas bajas que estaban en el baño. Ichigo y Rukia se sentaron en unos pequeños taburetes y, primero que nada, el pelinaranja lavó la espalda de su esposa y luego su largo cabello negro. Le ayudó a enjuagarse y pronto cambiaron de lugares. Rukia se tomó su tiempo para jabonar la espalda de Ichigo, pasando la esponja por cada milímetro de su piel, por cada cicatriz y saboreando el momento que estaba viviendo. Cuando llegó el momento de lavarle el cabello se tuvo que poner de pie, pero Ichigo no hizo ninguna broma con respecto su estatura; jugó con sus (ahora bastante largos) cabellos naranja durante unos segundos antes de aplicarle el champú. Concluyendo, le ayudó a enjuagarse y tuvo el primer descubrimiento íntimo sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo: Tenía una gran marca de nacimiento en su cuero cabelludo. No tenía forma de nada, quizás de una ameba, pero medía más o menos 3 centímetros y era de color café con leche.

Una vez que terminaron, se colocaron nuevamente las yukatas y salieron del baño. Caminaron por los pasillos casi a hurtadillas porque no se habían dado cuenta de que pasaron tres horas lavándose, y pronto se encontraron con la habitación de Rukia, en donde entraron y se resguardaron tras la puerta

Ahora sí que ambos estaban muy nerviosos.

─Bueno, ¿ahora qué? ─ preguntó Ichigo; jamás había estado en esa situación antes y, bueno, era virgen. No era un secreto ahora.

─ ¿En serio quieres que yo tome la iniciativa? ─ contestó Rukia. No era que le molestara, pero esperaba que su esposo se guiara un poco por su instinto

─Lo único que se sobre estas cosas es lo que he visto en la pornografía… No creo que las cosas sean realmente así.

─ ¿Veías pornografía?

─Un pobre adolescente virgen, sin poderes de shinigami y con la chica que le gusta lejos de él tiene que suplir las faltas con algo, ¿no?

─Eres un imbécil, Ichigo

─Fueron 17 meses muy duros, Rukia

─Ya, suficiente, me quedó claro.

Ambos rieron después de eso.

Rukia, en vista de que Ichigo no tomaría la iniciativa, se paró delante de él y le desató el yukata. El joven se sonrojó con furor, tenía una erección y su esposa se estaba disponiendo a tocarlo.

Y, en efecto, así fue. Rukia tomó el miembro erecto de Ichigo y comenzó a masajearlo despacio, sin prisas. Él se agachó para besarla y aprovechó de quitarle el yukata por completo, dejándola completamente desnuda, y tomó uno de sus pequeños pechos con su mano derecha, recibiendo un gemido muy parecido a un maullido como respuesta.

Rukia dejó de masturbar a Ichigo y se abrazó a él. Él, por su parte, la levantó en sus brazos y caminó con ella colgando como un koala hacia el futón previamente arreglado para ellos. La recostó con cuidado y él se tiró junto a ella, usando la misma mano para acariciar a su esposa en todo su cuerpo. Por instinto, Ichigo dirigió su gran mano hacia la femineidad de Rukia y tocó el clítoris con mucha suavidad. Eso pareció activar todos los sentidos de la mujer, sintiéndose completamente complacida por eso.

Estuvieron bastante rato así, acariciando sus cuerpos, identificándose, conociéndose y conectándose de una manera mucho más íntima de lo que nunca habían estado.

Hasta que Rukia, tomando la iniciativa, se colocó sobre Ichigo, justo a la altura de su miembro.

─Te quiero, Ichigo─ dijo ella mientras tomaba la masculinidad de Ichigo y se disponía a introducirla dentro de ella

─También te quiero, Rukia─ contestó él mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la cintura de Rukia.

Y así, unieron sus cuerpos en uno solo.

* * *

 _ **Feliz día del amor!**_

 _ **Este es mi regalo para ustedes chiquitos, espero que les guste mucho. A mi me gustó mucho escribirlo, disfruté cada palabra n.n**_

 _ **Me gustaría decirles algo más, pero la verdad es que no sé qué decir en estas cosas XD así que me marcho mushashos, cuidense!**_

 _ **Amy Fuera~! ¡BANKAI!**_


	9. Paternidad

**~ IX ~ Paternidad ~**

Ichigo y Rukia llevaban 6 meses casados. Vivían en paz en el distrito tres del Rukongai oeste, en la casa que él había construido junto con las personas que Kukkaku había adoptado, Ganju, Byakuya y Ginrei.

El pelinaranja se las había ingeniado para contrabandear con Urahara ciertos implementos del mundo real, como una gran cama, muebles, un televisor con lector de DVD y muchas, pero muchas películas de todo tipo. Además, la casa contaba con alcantarillado y un inodoro de cerámica blanca, cocina eléctrica y paneles solares. Cosas simples, pero que les facilitaba mucho la vida.

Aquella noche, Rukia se había levantado unas tres veces a vomitar, lo que preocupó mucho a Ichigo. Ella tenía el pijama (que ese día consistía en una camiseta de Ichigo que se había puesto después de hacer cosas indecentes) marcado con sudor y se mareaba con mucha facilidad.

─ ¿Quieres que te lleve a ver a Isane-san? ─ preguntó el hombre, mirándola mientras ella llegaba a sentarse en su cama nuevamente

─Algo me hizo mal, no es tan grave─ contestó Rukia, sonriéndole a su esposo.

La verdad es que sólo estaba tratando de que dejara de joder. Se sentía mal, mareada, asqueada y con unas náuseas terribles, pero debió ser culpa de Byakuya y sus inventos culinarios con algas de río.

A la mañana siguiente, era día domingo. Ichigo no dejó que Rukia siguiera bajándole el perfil a sus vómitos, así que sólo esperó a que se diera una ducha. Una vez vestida, la cargó en su hombro y se la llevó a las instalaciones del 4to escuadrón, que a pesar de todo tenía que atender 24/7. Ella no reclamó ni forcejeó, porque realmente necesitaba que un especialista la atendiera.

─Ichigo-san, Rukia-san─ Hanataro estaba de turno aquél día, por suerte ─ ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

─Me he estado sintiendo bastante mal desde anoche, Hanataro─ contestó Rukia, afirmándose de Ichigo para no sucumbir ante el mareo

─De acuerdo, pasen por aquí.

Hanataro los llevó a una salita donde tenía implementos médicos. Ichigo se sentó en una silla que estaba allí y Rukia subió a la camilla. El tercer oficial del 4to escuadrón se acercó a la teniente y chequeó sus signos vitales.

─De acuerdo, ¿qué síntomas tienes? ─ preguntó Hanataro prestándole mucha atención tanto a lo que Rukia le respondería como a su lenguaje corporal

─He tenido muchos vómitos, me mareo con facilidad y siento mucho asco─ contestó Rukia, temblando de vez en cuando

─ ¿Fiebre?

─No.

─ ¿Comiste algo raro en los últimos días?

─Nii-sama cocino algunas algas de río el otro día

─ ¿Habías comido algas de río antes?

─Sí, un par de veces.

─Bien, Rukia-san─ Hanataro comenzaba a emocionarse. Sabía ya el diagnóstico, pero tenía que confirmarlo ─Necesito que te recuestes, tengo que hacer un ultrasonido de tu estómago para ver que anda mal.

Mientras que Kuchiki se acostaba en la camilla, Yamada buscaba una pequeña maquinita de ultrasonido portátil que la Capitana Kotetsu encargado al 12avo escuadrón. Una vez que lo encontró, desató el yukata que Rukia traía y se la abrió, para tener su estómago al descubierto. Aplicó un poco de crema en el sector bajo de su abdomen y comenzó a hacer el ultrasonido.

Hasta que un sonido peculiar se hizo presente en toda la sala.

Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.

Latidos de un corazón. Un corazón que no era el de Rukia. Ni el de Hanataro. Ni el de Ichigo.

─Felicidades, Rukia-san─ dijo Hanataro ─Estás embarazada.

Ichigo se cayó de su silla de la impresión. Hizo contacto visual con su esposa y se quedaron mirando con los ojos bien abiertos. Era una gran noticia, sí, pero no estaban preparados aún para ser padres. Estaban felices, pero muy asustados.

* * *

Una semana después, luego de asimilar la noticia, dejar atrás sus miedos y aceptar la felicidad que traía consigo la paternidad; decidieron que era el momento de darles la noticia a sus familias, así que Ichigo gestionó un almuerzo en la casa Shiba junto con los Kuchiki. Por la tarde irían al mundo humano a darle la noticia a Isshin.

Fue una comida muy agradable, aunque la pintoresca forma de ser de los Shiba siempre lograba incomodar un poco a los Kuchiki. Al menos ya se estaban acostumbrando.

─Chicos, Rukia y yo queremos darles una gran noticia─ dijo Ichigo, poniéndose de pie ─ ¿Les dices tú?

Rukia se puso de pie junto a él y le miró con mucho odio. Ichigo se estaba vengando por aquella ocasión en la que ella hizo que él le dijera a su familia sobre su matrimonio.

─Ichigo y yo…─ comenzó la mujer, muy nerviosa ─ ¡Ichigo y yo seremos padres!

El silencio reinó en todo el comedor. A Ganju se le cayó la comida de la boca. A Byakuya se le onduló el cabello. Kukkaku rió muy fuerte. A Ginrei casi le da un infarto.

─Oh vamos─ dijo Ichigo ─En algún momento iba a pasar, ¿no?

Byakuya se puso de pie y se acercó a Kukkaku. Sacó un fajo de billetes muy gordo y se lo entregó a la líder Shiba; y pronto todos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo.

Kukkaku había apostado a que tardarían menos de un año en anunciar que serían padres. Byakuya, a que tardarían por lo menos un año, siempre pensando en cómo había educado a Rukia. El resto, bueno, los demás pensaban que Ichigo era impotente.

─Esto me supera…─ murmuró el shinigami del cabello naranja, mirando a su esposa

─No espero nada de ellos y aún así me decepcionan─ contestó Rukia, claramente enojada.

─ ¿Vámonos? ─ propuso Ichigo

─Vámonos.

Ambos sólo se dieron media vuelta y partieron caminando hacia la salida.

* * *

Llegaron a Karakura directamente a la Clínica Kurosaki, que después de todo lo que había pasado con Yhwach se había convertido en otra base del Gotei 13, así como la tienda de Urahara.

No se molestaron en ir por los gigais, porque habían descubierto que Yuzu tenía muy bien escondido el secreto de que siempre pudo verlos y que tenía algo de poder espiritual.

─ ¡Bienvenidos! ─ dijo Yuzu cuando les abrió la puerta, internamente contenta de poder verlos sin esos cuerpos falsos que tanto le desagradaban

─Hola, Yuzu─ saludó Ichigo luego de darle un abrazo a su hermanita

─Hola, Yuzu-chan─ secundó Rukia dándole un beso en cada mejilla a su cuñada

─ ¡Oh! Es Ichi-nii─ dijo Karin, que había salido a la entrada a husmear quién era

Entraron tranquilos y se sentaron en la sala a esperar que Isshin llegara con alguna de sus tonterías.

─Hola, Ichigo, Kuchiki─ saludó Isshin, demasiado tranquilo para ser él

─ ¿Estás enfermo? ─ preguntó Ichigo al ver a su padre tan extraño. Incluso se puso de pie y comprobó si tenía fiebre.

─También te quiero, hijo─ contestó Kurosaki mientras se dejaba chequear por Ichigo ─Pero estoy bien, es sólo que Karin-chan es muy seca conmigo y Yuzu-chan es muy dulce, y como tú no estás no tiene sentido ser tan alegre ahora.

─Eso es muy depresivo de tu parte, papá─ murmuró Ichigo, entrecerrando los ojos

─ ¡Qué es broma! ─ dijo Isshin, dándole un buen golpe en la mejilla a su hijo.

Ichigo salió disparado hacia atrás y se estampó contra el poster de Masaki.

─Serás maldito, viejo de mierda─ susurró enojado el shinigami, sobándose la cara y con varias venas hinchadas en su frente

─ ¿Qué los trae por el mundo de los vivos? ─ preguntó el padre de Ichigo, sentándose en el sofá junto a Rukia.

Shiba les pidió a sus hermanas que pasaran a sentarse también; luego, él mismo se sentó en el apoyabrazos junto a su esposa y le dio la mano.

─Bueno, les tengo una gran noticia─ comenzó Ichigo, y luego miró a Rukia para que ella continuara

─Vamos a ser padres─ contó la shinigami, sonriente

Yuzu se puso a llorar de la alegría. Karin también soltó un par de lágrimas.

Isshin… Bueno Isshin salió corriendo hacia el poster de Masaki.

─ ¡MI AMOR! ¡SEREMOS ABUELOS! ¡ABUELOS! ─ el ex capitán no cabía en su felicidad, no pudieron haberle dado mejor noticia que esa.

Desde que conoció a Rukia (no aquella vez en la casa de los Kuchiki, sino cuando Ichigo la llevó a casa para que pidiera quedarse con ellos) había deseado que ella fuera la madre de sus nietos, y ver su pequeña fantasía hecha realidad le llenaba el corazón de orgullo.

Ichigo sólo sonrió al ver a su padre tan contento.

─Bien, ahora iremos a contarle a Inoue─ dijo Ichigo, dándole la mano a Rukia para ayudarle a ponerse de pie ─Estaremos de vuelta para la cena.

Isshin se puso un poco más serio y dejó de besuquear el poster de Masaki.

─De acuerdo─ respondió ─Pero recuerda que en esta casa se cena a las 7.

Ichigo sonrió.

─Lo sé.

Los futuros padres salieron caminando de la manito por la puerta de la casa Kurosaki en dirección a la casa de Inoue e Ishida. Decidieron que si no había problemas, no usarían habilidades como el shunpo; ambos estaban siendo muy cuidadosos con el embarazo de Rukia.

─Tu padre está muy animado─ comentó Rukia mientras caminaban

─Siempre está muy animado─ contestó Ichigo, siendo sarcástico ─Pero estoy feliz de que esté tan contento.

─También yo─ confesó ella ─Estoy feliz de que todos estén contentos─ agregó, mirándose el vientre

─ ¿Has tenido más náuseas? ─ preguntó el shinigami, recordando que desde que Hanataro les dio la noticia, ella no había tenido más vómitos

─Hanataro me recetó unas hierbas para eso, así que no me he sentido mal─ contestó ella, sacando una bolsita con diversas hojas de muchos colores de su shihakusho.

Los shinigamis debían ir con sus uniformes al mundo humano para estar listos en caso de que su reiatsu atrajera a muchos huecos.

─Ya veo, no me habías dicho─ comentó Ichigo

─Cuando me las dio estabas muy ocupado dando vueltas por la sala diciendo "voy a ser papá, voy a ser papá"─ respondió Rukia, imitando la voz de su esposo

─Muy graciosa─ dijo el pelinaranja con fastidio ─No me lo esperaba, qué más quieres.

─Yo tampoco me lo esperaba─ confesó ella, llevando su mano libre hacia la parte baja de su vientre, dónde estaba creciendo su pequeño bebé ─Pero creo que nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

─ ¿Ni siquiera en la noche de bodas? ─ preguntó Ichigo, poniendo una cara que claramente sugería cosas indecentes

Recibió un golpe en el estómago que le quitó la respiración por unos segundos

─Eso es diferente, idiota.

─Ya, no te enojes.

En eso llegaron a la casa de Inoue.

Al golpear la puerta, fue Chad quien les abrió. Les saludó sin palabras, casi como siempre y se estaba haciendo a un lado para dejarles pasar cuando un destello de color naranja oscuro pasó por detrás de él, empujándolo.

─Hola, chicos─ saludó Inoue desde adentro, al parecer estaba ocupada porque corría de un lado a otro sin parar ─ ¡Pasen!

Ichigo y Rukia entraron en la casa, preguntándose por qué rayos Orihime estaba más inquieta que de costumbre. Saludaron a Tatsuki que estaba en un rincón con crisis de pánico.

Pronto descubrieron que era porque el pequeño bebé de los Ishida no dejaba de llorar.

─Vamos, Ryuuji-chan, ¿qué tienes? ─ le preguntaba Inoue a su bebé

Los shinigamis se acercaron a ver al bebé. Habían ido a conocerlo en cuanto nació, pero ahora ambos tenían los instintos paternales a flor de piel y les preocupaba mucho saber qué le estaba sucediendo.

En cuanto el pequeño Ryuuji Ishida vio a Rukia, comenzó a calmarse.

─Puede verme…─ dijo la shinigami al ver la reacción del bebé

─Los bebés pueden ver las almas, Kuchiki-san─ contestó Inoue mientras acariciaba la pequeña frentecita de su hijo

─ ¿Puedo cargarlo? ─ preguntó Ichigo, sorprendiendo a todos

Orihime asintió con su cabeza, impresionada. Ichigo ya había cargado a Ryuuji antes, pero fue porque Rukia prácticamente lo obligó.

El pelinaranja sacó al bebé de la pequeña cuna que Inoue le mantenía en la sala de estar y le apoyó la cabecita en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Ryuuji pronto dejó de hacer pucheros y cayó dormido en un santiamén.

Rukia miraba a su esposo con mucha ternura.

─Tatsuki-chan lo había cargado antes, pero le vomitó encima─ comentó Inoue, señalando a su amiga que seguía en su rincón sufriendo por eso

─Nosotros también tendremos uno─ soltó Ichigo, así, directo al grano.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral en el lugar.

─ ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡VAN A SER PADRES!? ─ Uryuu entró corriendo por la puerta que unía la sastrería con la casa, sin creerse lo que había escuchado

─Estoy embarazada─ confirmó Rukia, señalando su aún plano vientre

Orihime saltó de felicidad.

─ ¡Pero qué buena noticia! ─ exclamó, comenzando a llorar de la emoción.

Tatsuki salió de su rincón y abrazó muy fuerte a Rukia. Chad también hizo lo mismo.

─Felicitaciones, chicos─ dijo Uryuu, ya calmado acercándose a felicitarlos.

Ichigo dejó a Ryuuji en los brazos de su madre y aceptó el apretón de manos de su amigo Quincy.

─ ¡Hagamos una fiesta! ─ sugirió Orihime luego de dejar a su hijo en la cuna

─Lo siento, Inoue─ dijo Rukia, tomando las manos de su amiga ─Le dijimos a Isshin-dono que cenaríamos en su casa.

─ ¿Y por qué no vamos todos? ─ dijo Ichigo luego de pensar unos segundos

─Me parece bien, estoy desocupado─ dijo Uryuu, dirigiéndose a la sastrería para dejar cerrado antes de salir

─Tengo que dar una clase ahora, así que no puedo─ contestó Chad, sintiéndose un poco mal por tener que ausentarse a algo tan importante. No podía cancelar una clase a última hora.

─No te preocupes, Chad, vendremos el próximo mes─ dijo Ichigo, dándole un golpe en el hombro a su amigo

─Yo también tengo que ir con Chad─ comentó Tatsuki

─Pues tú me deberás una cerveza la próxima vez─ contestó el pelinaranja, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amiga

─De acuerdo─ Tatsuki aceptó su "castigo" ─Si es que Rukia-chan te deja─ agregó con malicia

─Dejemos que sueñe con que podrá beber una cerveza─ dijo Rukia, que estaba vigilando a Ryuuji mientras Inoue arreglaba un bolso con cosas de bebé en caso de necesitarlas.

Luego de que Uryuu cerrara la sastrería e Inoue arreglara un bolso para Ryuuji, salieron todos juntos para encaminarse hacia la casa de Isshin.

─Bien, nosotros los dejamos hasta aquí─ dijo Tatsuki en cuanto llegaron a una intersección del camino

Se despidieron afectuosamente de la pelinegra y de Chad y siguieron por su camino hacia la clínica Kurosaki.

Orihime empujaba la carriola con su bebé adentro mientras que Uryuu cargaba el bolso del bebé. Ella le sonreía a su prometido (no habían podido casarse aún) y él también le sonría a ella, un par de metros más adelante de los shinigamis.

─ ¿Crees que nos veremos así de tiernos? ─ preguntó Ichigo a su esposa, hablando muy despacito para que no lo escucharan

─Yo creo─ contestó Rukia, sonrojándose un poquito

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar? ─ Ichigo tenía muchas dudas con respecto a la paternidad, más aún teniendo en cuenta que el tiempo en la sociedad de almas no fluye de la misma forma

─Nueve meses también, no es muy distinto de los humanos─ Rukia estaba dispuesta a responder todas las dudas de su esposo ─El tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas fluye de la misma manera que en el mundo de los vivos, pero somos nosotros los que envejecemos de manera diferente.

─ ¿Envejecer de forma distinta? ─ las dudas de Ichigo, más que aclararse, aumentaban

─Son muchos factores─ Rukia comenzó a dibujar cosas con una ramita en el suelo ─Las almas que fallecieron en el mundo humano generalmente conservan la forma que tenían al morir─ explicó, dibujando un conejito normal ─Pero las almas que tienen poder espiritual envejecen en función del incremento de su poder─ luego, dibujó dos conejitos shinigami, uno joven y una flecha que apuntaba hacia el conejito shinigami viejo ─Algunos envejecen más pronto que otros, pero eso ya es relativo.

─ ¿Qué hacen chicos? ¡Ya son las siete! ─ dijo Uryuu en cuanto se percató de que Ichigo y Rukia se habían quedado atrás

Orihime cargó a Ryuuji y se lanzó a correr, mientras que Ishida plegó el cochecito, lo cargó en su hombro y siguió a la madre de su hijo. Ichigo, por su parte, cargó a Rukia como una princesa y también echó a correr, en camino a su casa.

─Por cierto, Rukia─ dijo el pelinaranja mientras corría ─Sigues dibujando horrible.

La pelinegra le pegó fuerte en un ojo.

 _ **~ Más o menos 9 meses después ~**_

Ichigo estaba enseñando kendo a los nuevos reclutas del 6to escuadrón cuando una mariposa del infierno apareció para darle un mensaje. Él escuchó con atención, sin imaginarse lo que estaban por decirle.

Cuando terminó de escuchar, salió corriendo del área de entrenamiento para adentrarse en las instalaciones del escuadrón.

─ ¡BYAKUYA! ¡RENJI! ─ gritaba, buscándolos por los pasillos.

Finalmente los encontró en la oficina de Byakuya.

─Ichigo, cálmate─ ordenó el capitán Kuchiki, pero su tercer oficial no lo escuchó. Ichigo caminó hacia él bastante rápido y lo tomó por los hombros.

─ ¡ESTÁ EN TRABAJO DE PARTO! ¡VA A NACER YA! ─ le gritó en la cara, para luego irse de ahí utilizando shunpo.

Byakuya quedó volando bajo un par de minutos. Para qué decir Renji, que sólo estaba sentado allí, ayudando a su capitán a terminar con el papeleo y fue olímpicamente ignorado por su disque amigo.

Una vez que asimiló la noticia, el líder Kuchiki saltó de su asiento y siguió a Shiba, al igual que Renji.

En cuanto Ichigo llegó a su casa, sentía los gritos de Rukia desde afuera. Eran desgarradores y Hanataro le pedía que se calmara y así todo sería más difícil.

Hanataro había sido asignado para cuidar las últimas semanas del embarazo de Rukia, en caso de que su bebé decidiera nacer antes de lo planeado. Ichigo había dispuesto una habitación especial para él y realmente lo habían pasado muy bien durante su estancia allí.

Ichigo entró corriendo a su casa, seguido de Byakuya y Renji que recién llegaban.

─ ¡Rukia! ─ exclamó el pelinaranja en cuanto la vio en la habitación. Había mucha sangre y su esposa tenía cara de estar sufriendo mucho

Estaba empezando a desesperarse, cuando Yamada lo miró.

─Es normal, Ichigo-san─ dijo el muchacho, calmado ─Los partos duelen.

Ichigo soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando.

Fueron dos horas muy intensas en las que Shiba se sentó junto a su esposa, le dio su mano y le dio todos los ánimos posibles para animarla a tener a su bebé. Byakuya y Renji esperaban fuera de la casa, sentados en el césped.

Entonces, cuando ya estaban comenzando a aburrirse, escucharon el llanto del bebé. Entraron corriendo a la casa, pasando por la cocina y la sala de estar, para luego entrar a la habitación de Ichigo y Rukia.

Byakuya se puso a llorar de la emoción (sí, el capitán Kuchiki tenía emociones) en cuanto vio a su hermana, cargando una pequeña criatura de cabellos negros y ojos violeta que sonreía mientras agarraba los largos mechones de cabello de su madre. Su padre, también llorando, le acariciaba la frente al bebé y le daba besos en la coronilla a Rukia.

Renji, el ignorado, también soltó un par de lágrimas al verlo. Se sentía orgulloso de sus amigos.

─ ¿Es un niño o una niña? ─ preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a Hanataro para ayudarle a ponerse de pie; el pobre chico estaba cansado.

─Es un niño─ respondió Ichigo, sin despegar la mirada de su pequeño bebé ─Su nombre es Shin Shiba.

Antes de que Renji y Byakuya dijeran algo, Shinigami, el gato que Rukia había adoptado, se subió de un salto a la cama y se acercó a olisquear al pequeño nuevo integrante de la familia. En cuanto lo reconoció, se recostó al lado de él y se durmió.

Byakuya le preguntó a su hermana si podía cargar al pequeño Shin mientras ella descansaba un momento. Ella, por supuesto, se lo permitió.

Con las manos un poco temblorosas, Kuchiki tomó a su sobrino en sus brazos. El pequeño era idéntico a Rukia, tenían exactamente la misma cara. Quizás tenía alguna que otra facción de Ichigo, pero los gigantescos ojos violeta y el cabello negro de su madre predominaban.

Renji se acercó a su capitán para verle el rostro al pequeñín.

─ ¿Seguros que ambos son los padres? ─ preguntó el pelirrojo, acariciando la mejilla derecha del bebé ─ ¿O Rukia lo hizo sola?

Ichigo le lanzó un pequeño Soukatsui. Amaba el kido, como se le daba bien podía controlar su potencia y lanzárselo a Renji cada vez que fuera necesario.

─No te excedas, Ichigo─ dijo Rukia mientras se acomodaba en la cama, intentando no molestar mucho a Shinigami.

─Déjalo, Renji puede ser muy idiota a veces─ replicó Byakuya mientras achuchaba a su sobrino.

* * *

 _Hola chiquitos! Cómo están?_

 _Me tardé un poco más que de costumbre, pero estaba haciendo unos cuantos trámites de la universidad y como se me ocurrió ir a estudiar en una ciudad lejos de donde vivo, tengo que quedarme allá para terminar todo, pero en fin, ya volví._

 _Estoy tratando de no pegarme mucho en las cosas, para poder llegar pronto al final. Habrá una gran noticia en el próximo capítulo, así que espero que les guste mucho :3_

 _Nos leemos pronto cositas nwn_

 _Amy Fuera~! ¡BANKAI!_


	10. El Final: La Aventura de Shin

**~ X ~ El Final: La Aventura de Shin ~**

Aquél día era un agradable domingo. Ichigo había sido transferido al 13avo escuadrón en calidad de teniente, debido a que su esposa ocupaba el puesto de Capitana en funciones. No era oficialmente la Capitana, pero era la postulante más apta para el cargo.

Shin, su pequeño hijito, acababa de cumplir 5 años y comenzaba a parecerse más a Ichigo que a Rukia. Tenía el mismo cabello rebelde de su padre, pero de color negro; y sus ojos se volvían cada vez más violetas.

Estaba sentado con su madre comiendo un pedazo de sandía mientras miraban al padre entrenando kendo con una espada de madera.

─ ¿Puedo intentar yo también? ─ preguntó el niño una vez que terminó de comer su fruta.

Ichigo lo miró extrañado. A Shin generalmente le gustaba mirarlo entrenar, pero jamás había intentado aprender por sí mismo.

─De acuerdo, ven─ el pelinaranja aceptó. En realidad aceptaba todo lo que el niño le pedía, era demasiado adorable como para decirle que no. Además se portaba muy bien.

Ichigo le cedió su espada de madera a su hijo y Rukia le lanzó a Zangetsu a él, que ahora mantenía en una forma sellada parecida a una katana para tener un perfil más bajo; o al menos eso le había ordenado hacer el Comandante Kyoraku, porque Zangetsu no es precisamente discreta.

─Tomas la espada así─ le enseñó a su hijo como tomar la espada con ambas manos, los codos rectos, las piernas un poco separadas

Luego, le enseñó cómo blandir su espada. Unos movimientos suaves, que no se esforzara mucho, pero se le daba muy bien.

─Practica eso un rato, iré a buscar otra espada de madera─ indicó Ichigo, despeinando la negra cabellera de su hijo.

─ ¡Papá, espera! ─ dijo el niño, corriendo detrás de su papá ─ ¿Me puedes mostrar tu zanpakuto?

Eso tomó por sorpresa tanto a Ichigo como a Rukia… ¿qué le pasaba al niño?

El pelinaranja se agachó a la altura de su pequeño.

─Escucha, Shin, siéntate un poco─ le dijo, el niño obedeció como siempre y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente a su papá ─El poder de papá está sellado, así que sólo podré enseñártela unos minutos

─ ¿Por qué está sellado tu poder? ─ preguntó Shin, justo en el momento en el que Rukia se sentó junto a él.

─Es porque tu papá es muy fuerte, Shin─ contestó la mujer, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su retoño ─Y si no sellamos la fuerza de tu papá pasaran muchas cosas malas.

La verdad era que Ichigo podía utilizar sólo el 5% de su poder, incluso en la Sociedad de Almas. Era una medida preventiva para evitar que el reiatsu del shinigami dejara de afectar a las almas que estaban cerca de él, además de que Kurotsuchi había formulado la teoría de que si no podía salir todo el reiatsu de Ichigo, tampoco saldría el de Yhwach.

─Así que, ¿estás listo? ─ preguntó Ichigo mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba un poco de Shin y Rukia

─ ¡Sí! ─ contestó entusiasta el niño

Ichigo se sintió muy feliz al ver como brillaban los ojos de su hijo. El pequeñito lo admiraba mucho.

─Atraviesa la luna, Zangetsu─ murmuró el shinigami.

La katana cambió por la clásica Zangetsu de siempre, la larga y gran espada sin empuñadura ni guarda. Ichigo había adquirido con el tiempo la habilidad de manipular la forma de su espada según lo necesitara, pero ese era un secreto que no le contaría a Shin aún.

El niño miraba impresionado la zanpakuto de su padre. Quería tocarla, pero no sabía si eso se podía hacer.

─Oye, Zangetsu─ Ichigo le habló a su espada. Se quedó en silencio un rato, ensimismado en una conversación interna ─Deja que el niño te empuñe un rato.

Se quedó otro rato haciendo muecas raras con los ojos cerrados hasta que, al parecer, ganó la discusión.

─Ven, Shin─ Shin se paró del césped y se dirigió a su padre, quien apoyó a Zangetsu en el suelo y se la pasó.

Como era de esperar, el reiatsu que desprendía la espada era demasiado poderoso para el niño. Le costaba mantenerse de pie, pero aún así no cayó al suelo. Se mantuvo firme y con su consciencia intacta, sorprendiendo tanto a su madre como a su padre. Y éste último no quería que su hijo cayera noqueado al suelo, así que luego volvió a tomar su espada y la selló una vez más.

Shin seguía de pie, un poco cansado, pero de pie.

─Ese es el zanpakuto de tu padre, Shin─ explicó Rukia, mientras iba y lo afirmaba para ayudarle a evitar un poco el cansancio.

─Así que esa es la gran Zangetsu…─ murmuró el niño, mirando como Ichigo iba a dentro de la casa a dejar su zanpakuto y a sacar algo de jugo para el niño

─ ¿Dónde la habías visto antes? ─ preguntó la madre, acariciando los brazos de su pequeño con mucho amor maternal

─En un libro que me prestó el tío Byakuya─ contestó Shin ─No entendía lo que decía, así que le pregunté y me dijo que esa era Zangetsu de papá.

Rukia sonrió. Shin también se llevaba muy bien con Byakuya.

─ ¿Esto fue ayer, cuando te quedaste con él por la tarde?

─Sí, el tío Renji dijo que Zangetsu no era tan fuerte como Zabimaru

─Oh, ¿así que dijo eso? ─ dijo Ichigo, que traía una espada de madera y un vaso plástico con jugo para su hijo. Se lo entregó y el niño tomó un buen trago antes de seguir hablando

─Pero era mentira, Zangetsu es muy genial─ contestó el niño, siempre entusiasta.

Conversaron un rato antes de que Ichigo siguiera enseñándole como utilizar una espada. Incluso, Ichigo y Rukia cambiaron lugares y Shin quedó fascinado con las habilidades de su mamá.

* * *

Al otro día, Rukia estaba en su oficina llenando papeleo mientras su hijo dibujaba recostado en el suelo. Ichigo se encontraba haciendo algunas diligencias en la Sociedad de Almas.

─Mami─ llamó Shin, desconcentrando un momento a su madre

─Dime, hijo─ contestó la capitana en funciones, dejando su pluma a un lado para darle toda su atención a su pequeño retoño

─Tu zanpakuto es blanca, ¿cierto? ─ preguntó el niño

─Así es─ contestó la mujer ─ ¿Quieres verla?

Shin asintió con su cabeza, poniéndose de pie para ir junto a su mamá.

─Bien, tengo una misión para ti entonces…─ dijo la mujer, acercándose al oído de su hijo. Le susurró un par de cosas y el niño salió corriendo de la oficina. Ella también, pero en dirección al campo de entrenamiento del escuadrón.

Una vez allí, Rukia miró el terreno, amplio y liso. A Shin le encantaría lo que estaba planeando.

─ ¡Capitana en funciones Kuchiki! ¿Qué está pasando? ─ preguntó uno de los miembros del escuadrón

Rukia le había pedido a Shin que llevara a todos los miembros al campo de entrenamiento.

─Oh, no es nada─ contestó ella ─Sólo quería que pasemos un buen rato.

Desenvainó su zanpakuto, asustando a sus subordinados. Shin corrió junto a su mamá para ver de cerca el shikai, lo que les dio un poco más de confianza.

─Baila, Sode no Shirayuki.

Shin quedó maravillado al ver la blanca katana de su madre.

─Primera danza, Tsukishiro.

La capitana en funciones congeló toda el área de entrenamiento, creando una bonita pista de hielo. Luego volvió a envainar su espada, dejando fascinado a su hijo.

─ ¿Qué esperan? ¡Las sandalias se deslizan muy fácilmente aquí! ─ gritó Rukia, mientras le daba la mano a Shin para enseñarle a patinar.

Pronto, todos los chicos del escuadrón se acercaron con confianza a la improvisada pista de hielo que Kuchiki les había fabricado. Ya era casi la hora del almuerzo, así que Rukia pensó que patinar un rato sería muy agradable, una pequeña instancia de relajación no le vendría mal a nadie.

─Tu poder es genial, mamá─ dijo el niño mientras intentaba no caerse

─ ¿Por qué estás tan interesado de pronto en las zanpakuto, Shin? ─ preguntó la mujer, ayudando a su hijo a patinar

─Quiero ser un shinigami como tú y papá─ contestó el niño

─ ¿En serio? ─ preguntó Ichigo, que había llegado justo para escuchar esa respuesta.

Ichigo traía una katana pequeña en su mano. Shin salió corriendo (resbalándose mucho en el proceso) al ver lo que traía su padre y llegó junto a él en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

─ ¿Qué es eso papi? ─ preguntó el niño, muy entusiasta. Rukia llegó junto a ellos medio minuto más tarde.

─Mira, Shin─ dijo Ichigo ─Mamá y yo conversamos anoche y decidimos regalarte tu propia asauchi, pero tienes que… Hijo, ¿me estás escuchando?

El pequeño Shiba sólo miraba la pequeña katana sin prestarle atención a lo que su padre le decía.

─Si, si─ contestó el niño sin mirar a su papá

─Sólo pásasela─ dijo Rukia, refiriéndose a la espada de Shin

Ichigo puso cara de fastidio y le entregó la katana a su hijo. Sólo miro a Rukia e hicieron un gesto de "qué más da" mientras el niño corría a mostrarle su katana a todo el 13avo escuadrón.

─Esto es nostálgico─ comentó Ichigo mientras se acercaba a darle la mano a su esposa

─Como aquella vez en Karakura…- murmuró Rukia, sonrojándose un poco

─ ¿Quieres patinar? ─ preguntó el teniente, invitando a su esposa

─Me encantaría.

Dieron vueltas durante un buen rato, los dos, solos, mientras que Shin le enseñaba su katana a todo el mundo.

* * *

Un mes después, llegó la fecha oficial del nombramiento de Rukia como Capitana del 13avo Escuadrón. Todos los capitanes estaban reunidos en la oficina del Comandante, ubicados según su escuadrón. Ichigo y Shin Shiba estaban a un lado de los capitanes, esperando a que ella entrara.

─Les presento a la nueva capitana del 13avo escuadrón…─ dijo Kyoraku ─ ¡Rukia Kuchiki!

Rukia entró a la sala un poco sonrojada, mirando a todos a su alrededor. El haori le quedaba grande y como hacía tiempo que no usaba el shihakusho con dos mangas, se sentía extraña; e Ichigo lo notaba. Se estaba aguantando la risa mientras la miraba tratar de acomodarse la ropa sin que se notara.

Una vez que toda la presentación terminó y los demás capitanes comenzaron a relajarse, Shin saltó a los brazos de su madre y la llenó de besos. Luego, se bajó a buscar a su papá para que la felicitara también.

Entonces, ocurrió.

Ichigo comenzó a sentirse mareado. Se sentía muy extraño, una presión siempre presente en su pecho.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, tomó a Shin se lo lanzó a Rukia, asustándolo mucho. Rukia tomó a su pequeño en sus brazos, abrazándolo fuerte. Luego lo dejó en el suelo y se paró delante de él

─Es… él─ murmuró Ichigo antes de perder el control de su cuerpo.

Todos se alarmaron en cuanto la cicatriz del pecho de Ichigo comenzó a emanar un familiar reiatsu negro.

─ _¿Eres feliz, Kurosaki Ichigo? ─_ la voz de Yhwach salía de la boca del pelinaranja, que tenía una mueca de dolor.

Ichigo estaba sufriendo.

Los capitanes se colocaron todos frente a él, exceptuando a Zaraki. Comenzaron a recitar el cántico de un bakudo muy poderoso creado especialmente para cuando Yhwach no pudiera ser controlado; pero tuvieron que detenerse abruptamente porque Shin Shiba había salido corriendo disparado hacia su papá, con su pequeña katana desenvainada.

─ ¡SHIN! ─ gritó Rukia, tratando de correr detrás de su hijo, pero fue detenida por Kurotsuchi ─ ¡SUÉLTAME IMBÉCIL, MI HIJO ESTÁ AHÍ! ¡SHIN! ¡SHIIIIN!

Rukia no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas; el reiatsu negro se hacía cada vez más fuerte y abarcaba cada vez más espacio. El niño ni siquiera se veía entre toda esa energía.

Por su parte, Shin se adentró cada vez más en el reiatsu, llegando de una vez junto a Ichigo. Su padre estaba sufriendo y lanzaba unos berridos desgarradores, cuando de pronto, una mujer alta, con el cabello largo de color blanco al igual que su tez, que tenía un vestido blanco acompañado de una bufanda roja apareció frente a él.

─ _¿Quieres ayudar a tu papá, Shin? ─_ preguntó la mujer, tocando el hombro del niño

─Sí─ contestó decidido. No había tiempo para preguntar quién era ella o por qué sabía su nombre. Shin tenía instinto para los problemas y suponía cómo era que debía actuar; una habilidad que había heredado de su padre.

─ _Sólo debes decir mi nombre─_ dijo la mujer ─ _Me llamo S…_

─Mi hijo…─ murmuró Rukia, cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras lloraba. No podía evitar mirar el reiatsu de Yhwach

─ ¡Borra todo lo que esté en tu camino, Shogetsu! ─ gritó el niño, mientras que la hoja de la katana cambiaba, convirtiéndose en una hoja de cristal.

De golpe desapareció todo el reiatsu negro. Todo gracias a que Shin apuñaló con su espada a su padre.

Ichigo cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Shin corrió hacia su papá, tirando su katana. Comenzó a golpearle la cara, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

─ ¡Ichigo! ¡Shin! ─ gritó Rukia, corriendo hacia su hijo y su esposo. Una vez que llegó junto a ellos, se sentó en el suelo para intentar que Ichigo despertara

─Mami…─ murmuró Shin, sin dejar de golpear la cara de su padre ─No pude ayudarlo…─ las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojitos violetas.

Rukia puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

─Hiciste que dejara de gritar, hijo─ contestó ella, mientras vigilaba que los signos vitales de su esposo no bajaran ─No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero calmaste su dolor. Papá está descansando ahora.

─Pero aún así…

─Lo detuviste, Shin, eso es lo que importa.

Kurotsuchi y Kotetsu llegaron de inmediato al lado del teniente Shiba, vigilando que todo estuviera bien. Cuando la capitana del 4to escuadrón empezó a hacer su trabajo de examinar el reiatsu de Ichigo, Mayuri le hizo algunas preguntas a Shin. El niño aclaró que una mujer había aparecido frente a él y le dijo que era su zanpakuto; luego recogió su katana y todos los presentes miraron maravillados la espada con empuñadura roja, una guarda de color dorado y una impactante hoja de cristal.

* * *

Tres días después, Ichigo descansaba en su cama. Rukia le estaba cambiando la camiseta cuando él se removió incómodo y abrió los ojos.

─Rukia…─ murmuró en cuanto logró verla

─Hola, buenos días─ dijo ella, terminando de cambiarle la camiseta a su esposo.

─ ¿Qué pasó?

─Pregúntale a tu hijo.

─ ¿Shin?

─Como si tuvieras otro hijo

─Pero, ¿por qué?

─Deberías verlo, en realidad.

Rukia le ayudó a pararse y juntos fueron a la entrada de la casa, dónde Shin estaba entrenando solito.

Ichigo casi se fue de espalda al ver que Shin no estaba empuñando la pequeña katana que él se había dado el trabajo de ir a buscar a la mismísima Guardia Real. Nimaiya le había dado un montón de problemas para darle una asauchi, sobre todo porque siempre que Ichigo iba a visitarlos, era para pedir favores. Se sintió muy mal cuando le dijeron eso.

El pequeño Shiba estaba empuñando una espada de cristal, que bajó al ver a su papá en pie.

─ ¡Papá! ─ gritó, corriendo a abrazar a Ichigo. A penas sintió el duro abdomen de su padre, se puso a llorar. ─Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

─No lo sientas, hijo─ dijo el hombre, acariciando la cabellera de su hijo ─Gracias.

El niño sólo lloró con más ganas.

─ ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó? ─ Ichigo cargó a Shin en sus brazos. No le costaba mucho ya que no le dolía nada, solo estaba cansado.

Rukia escuchaba atentamente la explicación que daría su hijo. La mujer se dio el trabajo de contarle todo acerca de la guerra (evitando siempre usar palabras muy fuertes, como asesinatos y esas cosas) y el por qué había un señor malo dentro de Ichigo.

─El señor malo intentó salir de tu cuerpo─ comenzó Shin ─Entonces apareció una señora frente a mí y me dijo que si quería ayudar a papá tenía que decir su nombre, así que me dijo que se llamaba Shogetsu. Yo sólo la llamé y la espada cambió y te apuñalé─ Shin empezó a llorar otra vez ─Perdón papá…

─Está bien, no te disculpes─ Ichigo despeinó los cabellos de Shin ─Mira, la herida no es grande.

Ichigo dejó a su hijo en el suelo, junto a él, y se levantó la camiseta para mostrarle al niño que la herida que le había dejado a la altura de las costillas solo era un poco más profunda que un rasguño. Tenía un parche porque Rukia si que se había dado el tiempo de desinfectarla, sólo por si acaso.

─Es como un rasguño de Shinigami─ mencionó el niño tras ver la evidencia

─A veces es necesario usar tu espada contra las personas que amas, hijo─ dijo Rukia

El pequeño niño iba a responderle a su mamá, cuando el Capitán Comandante Syunsui Kyoraku apareció en el jardín, junto a Nanao.

Ambos, tanto Ichigo como Rukia, hicieron el saludo militar del Gotei 13. Shin sólo se puso derecho, como aquél día en la ceremonia de nombramiento de su madre.

─Relájense, chicos, vengo como un colega a visitar a su compañero─ dijo Kyoraku. La pequeña familia le hizo caso.

─Capitán─ dijo Nanao con voz seria

─Si, de acuerdo─ asintió Kyoraku. Él quería hacer las cosas de forma amistosa, pero al parecer tendría que hacerlas como el Comandante

Al notar que Kyoraku se ponía serio, Rukia los invitó a él y a Nanao a pasar. Ichigo y Shin también entraron luego de recoger a Shogetsu, la zanpakuto del niño.

El pequeño retoño Shiba fue a su habitación a jugar con Shinigami porque entendía que era una conversación de grandes y no debía interrumpir; mientras que Kuchiki servía té e Ichigo se sentaba frente al Comandante en el comedor occidental contrabandeado por Urahara que tenían en casa.

─ ¿Cómo estás, Ichigo-kun? ─ preguntó el comandante

─Bien, gracias─ contestó el aludido, amablemente

─ ¿Él? ─ Kyoraku se refería a Yhwach

─Está tranquilo.

Ichigo estaba pendiente de eso desde que se había despertado; el reiatsu del Rey Quincy no había desaparecido, pero si estaba muy, muy dormido.

─Sobre eso quería hablarte.

Ichigo levantó una ceja, extrañado. Rukia llegó con cuatro tazas de té, que repartió entre los presentes y luego se sentó junto a su esposo

─Shin debe ingresar a la academia cuanto antes─ ordenó, aunque de esa manera amable tan característica de Kyoraku

─Me niego─ contestó Ichigo. Ni siquiera lo pensó.

─No puedes negarte, es una orden del Comandante, Kurosaki-san─ dijo Nanao, con amabilidad.

─Shin aún es muy pequeño, sólo tiene cinco años─ comentó Rukia

─Pero no puedes negar que tiene talento, Rukia-chan─ dijo el comandante ─Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, si es lo que quieren.

Ichigo miró a Rukia. Simplemente le dejó la decisión a ella, era mucho más sensata para ese tipo de cosas. Kuchiki pensó un rato largo, debía evaluar todas las opciones y sobre todo, lo que era mejor para su hijo.

Y claramente lo mejor era que aprendiera a controlar su poder antes de que su propio poder lo superara.

─De acuerdo, entrará en la academia─ dijo después de pensar. A Ichigo no le terminó de agradar la respuesta, pero si era decisión de su esposa, no tenía nada que decir ─Pero tengo mis condiciones.

Nuevamente, Ichigo y Rukia compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Con la condiciones sí que estarían de acuerdo. Kyoraku notó eso y se sintió muy feliz por ellos, esa complicidad era demasiado adorable, se notaba el amor que sentían.

─Los escucho, chicos, soy todo oídos─ el Comandante se acomodó en la silla mientras que Nanao escuchaba atentamente.

─Shin no estará en un curso de promoción avanzada, se tardará los seis años que corresponden en terminar la academia─ dijo Rukia, mientras que Nanao anotaba lo que ella decía

─Llegará todos los días al 13avo escuadrón escoltado por un shinigami designado por nosotros y dormirá aquí, en nuestra casa─ agregó Ichigo, siempre con sus cejas fruncidas

─Me parece lógico, sí─ concedió Kyoraku

─Cualquier investigación sobre su zanpakuto la hará Kisuke Urahara, Mayuri Kurotsuchi no se acercará a nuestro hijo por ningún motivo─ dijeron los padres de Shin, claramente sin ganas de ceder.

Nanao anotó eso con rojo. No era una petición descabellada, precisamente; era lo que cualquier persona con sentido común elegiría.

─ ¿Algo más? ─ inquirió el comandante

─Bien podrías subir los sueldos, pagas una miseria─ mencionó Ichigo, mirando hacia el lado

─Lo siento, Ichigo-kun─ respondió Kyoraku ─Hay 46 motivos por los que no puedo hacer eso.

Rukia soltó una sonora carcajada.

Luego de eso, bebieron té y conversaron amigablemente por un par de horas, hasta que Kyoraku tuvo que volver a sus funciones.

Ichigo y su esposa fueron a la habitación de Shin a ver qué rayos hacía el niño.

Se encontraron con una imagen muy tierna: el niño se había quedado dormido en el suelo (como siempre, no había forma de quitarle la costumbre) mientras hacía un dibujo de él y sus padres vestidos de shinigamis y con sus zanpakuto bastante bien detalladas.

Rukia recogió el dibujo y lo mantuvo en su mano.

─Cuando lo veo así…─ murmuró Ichigo, sonrojándose un poco ─Me dan ganas de tener otro.

La cara de Rukia literalmente explotó. ¿Era posible acaso que una piel tan blanca alcanzara tales tonalidades de rojo?

─ ¿Quieres tener otro? ─ Rukia no hizo una pregunta; hizo una propuesta.

─Nunca quise tener sólo uno─ contestó Ichigo, poniendo una expresión muy sugerente.

─Eres un idiota─ murmuró ella, sonriendo de manera aún más sugerente de lo que él hacía

─Podríamos dejar a Shin con Kukkaku, le encanta estar allí─ susurró Ichigo en el oído de su esposa mientras le agarraba una nalga.

─ ¿La próxima semana, tal vez? ─ propuso Rukia, correspondiendo el agarrón de nalgas.

* * *

 _Antes de decir nada, quiero agradecerles por haber seguido este fanfic hasta aquí. He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, me he divertido mucho con ustedes a lo largo de estas semanas n-n_

 _Este fanfic comencé a hacerlo porque, después de casi un año, logré superar el luto con el final de Bleach. Traté de atar todos los cabos sueltos que pude, aunque igual puede que haya dejado alguno que otro por allí._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, así como yo he disfrutado escribirla._

 _Gracias por todo chicos, nos leemos pronto :corazón guei:_

 _Amy Fuera~! ¡BANKAI!_


End file.
